For Her
by TheRealLoisLane
Summary: Clark's POV to my first story, Lilies. You should probably read that first, to better understand where this story is going.
1. Chapter 1

ok. so after much debate, mainly with myself, i've decided to post Clark's POV to **Lilies**. if you haven't read **Lilies**, you can probably still read this and be okay, but it still might be better to read **Lilies** first. **Something For Lois** was Chloe's POV to **Lilies**. you don't have to have read it before this, though. but i do recommend that you read it, but then again, i'm a little biased.

this will be several chapters at least, but i'm not sure how many at this point. but more like **Lilies**, which was Lois' POV.

and again, i'm doing my best to not be repetitive. but parts of this story will follow close to that of **Lilies**. just so you know. but let ME know if this is too repetitive and i'll do my best to remedy that.

so, i hope you enjoy. feedback is appreciated and loved. it truly means a lot and i hope it makes me a better writer!

oh, and chapter 2 should be up in the next day or so.

* * *

**Author: **Alison

**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to DC, WB, AlMiles, etc., etc., etc. I only own the story. I will never again say I own my cat. We all know what happened last time.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1**

"Do I have to?"

Why? She doesn't need it.

"Yes, you do."

"She's making her own money now. She has a job. Why do we have to keep feeding her?"

So, maybe he just didn't want to see her right now. Didn't want to hear her insults. She always had them. Of course, he had a few of his own lately.

"Clark Kent. Shut your mouth and take this food to Lois. No questions asked."

Usually, he wouldn't back talk his own mother. But this was about Lois, the woman who, single handedly, had become the bane of his existence.

He sighed. Loudly.

"I feel bad that she couldn't come over tonight for dinner. Besides, she's done a lot for this family, Clark. The least we can do is feed her. She deserves a home-cooked meal after all she's done."

Setting his now half-empty glass of milk down on the counter, he swiveled around on the barstool and saw the look on his mother's face. That look. The Martha Kent half-smile. Somehow, he always fell for it.

He dropped his gaze and nodded his head. He knew she was right. But he wasn't going to admit it. Not yet.

He slowly slid off the barstool and walked to the dining table, grabbing his jacket off one of the chairs and keys off the table.

Throwing his jacket on, he walked to the kitchen island and picked up the bag of leftovers. The leftovers he should be eating for lunch tomorrow. But obviously _someone else_ deserved it more.

His mother stood there with that knowing smile plastered on her face. Somehow, it appeared, she knew he'd do it.

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as he hurried out the door. The sooner he left, the sooner he could get back. Why would anyone want to spend more time than necessary with Lois?

The rain beat down on him as he ran out to the old red pickup truck. It was freezing. He wouldn't have been able to tell, but his breath, visible through the raindrops in the night air, gave it away.

He hopped in the truck, started the engine and began the journey he didn't want to take.

Why was he going? He could've put his foot down. She doesn't need the food. She's got her own. Why did he have to do anything for her?

But it was starting to appear that Clark Kent couldn't resist any of the women in his life.

He pulled the truck into the back alley of the old movie theater. He grabbed the bag of food and stepped out, making his way through the downpour to the back entrance.

He slid the key in the lock and turned the handle. His heartbeat picked up speed. His mind was racing with possible comebacks to possible insults that might be hurled upon his entrance.

He walked through the dark stock room and kitchen, making his way through the swinging door to the front counter of the small café, and muttering under his breath all the while about ways he should've responded to her comments in the past. He slowly sauntered over to the stairs and up to the small one bedroom apartment.

His feet suddenly stopped one step from the top. He should've heard it sooner, but his muttering kept him from it.

There it was again. But, it didn't seem right.

Was she _crying_?

Lois Lane never cried. Well, that's not true. He did see her cry once, but it was an accident. Sort of. He honestly didn't know she'd be at Chloe's grave then. But even when he heard her crying from across the cemetery that day, it didn't sound like this.

No, this was different. Somehow, this was deeper.

He was pretty sure she wasn't hurt. He was pretty certain there was no one in there hurting her. After all, she could take care of herself. And she didn't cry when she did it.

He didn't want to look.

But he did it anyway. Just to make sure.

Focusing his eyes on the door, he instantly saw through it and into the tiny apartment. She was sitting, holding something in her hand, with her back to the door.

What had happened? Was she okay?

He didn't want to disturb her. Well, part of him didn't.

He slowly and quietly turned the doorknob and carefully slid into the room.

Should he say something? She was just sitting there. Crying. He felt a need to comfort her.

Wait. A need to comfort _Lois_? No, that's not right. Right?

What was going on?

He took a deep breath, set up his defenses, and mustered up his courage to prepare for anything that came hurling his way. Verbally or physically.

"Lois?"

She didn't move, though he swore he saw her flinch.

"Smallville, you have _got_ to start knocking. That's what the door is there for."

He could tell she was trying to wipe the tears away. She obviously didn't want him to see. It probably wasn't a good time to tell her that he had super-hearing and knew she was crying before he even set foot inside.

No, _that_ conversation was for a later time. That is, if it happened at all.

He didn't need this right now. He didn't deserve to be treated this way. He was just trying to do something nice by bringing her some food.

Okay, so really his mom threw him a guilt trip and he fell for it. But still. She didn't know that. She could be nicer.

"I'm sorry, Lois, I just came by to bring you some food. Mom felt bad when you said you couldn't make it over to dinner tonight. She made meatloaf and we had extra. She insisted I bring the leftovers to you."

That came out nicer than he meant. Sometimes, he wished his parents hadn't taught him to be so good. But apparently, he couldn't help it. And sometimes, he was grateful for that.

"Thanks. You can just put it in the fridge."

Just put it in the fridge? He glanced into the kitchen. No plates, clean _or_ dirty. Nothing in the sink. She more than likely hadn't eaten.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"No."

Something wasn't right. She was clearly upset about something.

But did he dare try to figure out what it was?

He should've walked out right then. He should've thrown the food on the counter and left. He should've told her that she shouldn't treat people that way when they were only trying to be nice.

But he didn't.

"Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

So maybe he just couldn't stand seeing anyone upset. Maybe he just had a natural tendency to want to help people. Because for some reason, he just couldn't leave.

"Not really. I just wanna be alone right now. I'm fine."

She's fine? She had a very loose definition of the word 'fine.'

He walked towards the sofa. He plopped the bag of food on the counter as he stepped closer to her.

She didn't move, except for her hands, which were furiously moving pictures from one spot on the floor to a small box filled with old photographs next to her. What was she doing?

"Really, Smallville. I'm okay. Tell your mom thanks for the meatloaf. I'm sure it's delicious."

She wouldn't look up. But as she reached in front of her on the floor to grab a handful of pictures, that's when he saw it. He saw her face.

It was tear-stained and red. She had been crying. No, this wasn't just crying. This was much more.

He had never seen Lois like this. Lana? Now she cried. She didn't care who saw her cry.

But not Lois. Lois only cried when she had to. Like at Chloe's grave. But, why now? It just didn't make any sense.

He had to know.

He walked closer and sat on one end of the couch. Her hands never stopped moving. Moving from the box to the floor and back again. The pictures were circulating. She didn't seem to notice.

"What're you doing, Lois?"

"Just organizing some things."

Organizing? Lying wasn't always one of her strong point.

He noticed she held a tight grip on one picture in particular. He studied the woman's face before he realized who she was. He remembered the picture in the General's office at the base.

"That's your mom, isn't it?"

Her hands stopped moving as she hesitated before answering.

"Yeah."

Her voice was softer. So, was this the reason she was upset?

He looked at the picture again. The woman had long blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was sitting on a large rock holding a bouquet of lilies as a great valley spread out behind her. Lois looked like her mother.

"She's beautiful."

"Yes, she was."

"You look like her."

Oh no. He didn't mean to say that. Er…well, he did. But, only about Lois' mom. He thought Lois' mom was beautiful. He wasn't saying that Lois was beautiful. Well, Lois was attractive. No. Wait. Uh…it's just…um.

"Thanks."

What? No insulting remark? No 'so you have been checking me out, Smallville' comment? Just 'thanks'?

He was pretty sure he'd hear about it later.

He watched as she gently placed the old photo back in the box and then began sifting through the piles of pictures that were scattered in the floor.

She wasn't talking. She wasn't offering up anything. He hadn't been insulted once since he got there.

"Lois, are you sure you're okay?"

He had to know. This was gonna drive him crazy until he knew.

Lois Lane perplexed him. He hardly ever knew what she was thinking, yet somehow they always seemed to understand each other.

Of course, she also infuriated him. She bossed him around when she had no right to do so and she was rude a majority of the time.

But maybe that's why he was so confused now. She wasn't being Lois Lane. At least, not the Lois Lane he'd come to know.

She stopped what she was doing and turned to look up at him. His eyes met hers. He saw her face fully and was immediately taken aback. Now, he was worried.

Somehow he'd come to care for her over the last year. Maybe it was because she was Chloe's cousin. Maybe it was because she helped out his parents after the meteor shower. He might even admit it was because they secretly acknowledged they were friends.

But, it was certainly not because he had feelings for her.

She held his gaze for a brief moment, then quickly turned to sorting the pictures once again.

He sighed. What was the point? She wasn't going to talk. The woman was stubborn as a mule.

His gaze fell to the box that sat in the floor in between Lois and his foot. The picture was right on top. That picture meant something. She was holding it so tight. He reached in and slowly picked it up.

"Where was this taken? It looks gorgeous."

"Germany. In Heidelberg overlooking the Rhine Valley. That was about a year before I was born. My dad was stationed at the base there."

"So they were already married?"

"Yeah. It was their anniversary and everything had to be perfect. They went up to the castle above the city for a tour and had a picnic afterwards. Daddy said he had to look in every florist shop in town to find those lilies. They were Mom's favorite." She stopped and smiled. "I remember her telling me when I was little that he said he would've moved mountains to find those flowers that day."

He'd never heard her talk about things like this. Even when Lucy made her surprise visit, the sisters didn't speak fondly of their family life.

But he remembered how Lois defended her mother to Lucy that day in the mansion. He remembered her biting, defensive words. "Don't you dare bring mom into this."

Lois loved her mother. That much was obvious. But she had also said that she could talk about it. She wasn't crying when she admitted that. So what was different now?

He slid off the sofa and sat in the floor, the box of pictures in between them. He leaned back against the sofa and studied the picture more carefully.

"She died thirteen years ago today."


	2. Chapter 2

ok, here's chapter 2. i pray that this is making sense and it's not repetitive.

feedback is always welcome! i hope you enjoy!

**Author:** Alison

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to DC, WB, AlMiles, etc., etc., etc. I only own the story. My cat sued me when she found out I mentioned her in the last disclaimer.

**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

**

So, there it was.

He knew it had to be something, but never would've guessed it was something so personal. But it made sense. And, in a way, he could relate.

"I'm sorry." He paused and looked at her as she closed her eyes. "And I know I wasn't the one that got her hooked on cigarettes behind the gym during high school."

She laughed softly, which made him smile. He looked at her, sitting there with her head down. He couldn't believe it, but he really did want to make her feel better.

"But I'm sorry you have to go through this. I can't imagine what it's like to lose a parent, especially when you're only six years old."

And he honestly couldn't. He didn't remember much about his short time with his birth parents, but he did know how much he loved the parents who raised him. He didn't know where he would be without them.

"Yeah, well, you gotta play the hand life gives you. If it was up to me, I would've grown up in a loving home with two parents. But instead, my mom died, my sister was shipped off to boarding school and my father dragged me all over the world like a spare piece of luggage."

She was back to defensive. He almost had her. He almost got her to completely open up.

He didn't know why he was still there. When he left the farm, he thought he'd drop off the food and go back home. He never thought he'd want to stay…with Lois.

But for some reason, he wanted to know about her life. Maybe it was because he couldn't remember his own mother. Maybe some part of him thought that if he could understand Lois' childhood, it might give him insight into his own. Whatever the reason, he just wanted to know.

"What do you remember about her?"

He didn't expect her to tell him. He thought she'd say something smart like 'mind your own business, Smallville.'

But she didn't. And that surprised him.

"Well, you've met my father, right?"

Oh, _that_ guy? How could he forget being chased through a field, a helicopter landing in his yard, and the order to show his daughter around Smallville High? Let's also not forget the fact that he's a three-star General. No, you don't forget a man like that.

"Yeah."

"Well, she was the complete opposite of him."

He laughed. Somehow, he knew that had to be true.

"She was always the peacekeeper. She kept Lucy and me in line. And she could calm down the General by simply placing her hand on his shoulder, looking him square in the eye and saying, 'You're never dealt more than you can handle. And if you can't handle it, then that's what I'm here for.' She'd always say it with a wink and a smile." He watched her as she paused and stared into the fire. "I miss her."

He'd never admit it out loud, but at that moment, his heart sank. For the first time, he was seeing Lois in a whole new light. There was more to her than the bossy, rude, sarcastic person he'd come to know over the past year. He was secretly glad he hadn't knocked on the door.

He was still holding the picture. Still studying it. Her mother looked so happy. She looked like the kind of mother you'd want if your own wasn't so wonderful.

He watched as she turned away from him. He knew she wanted to cry. He knew she'd rather be alone.

But he couldn't just leave her like this. Something was keeping him there. And that was driving him crazy.

This was obviously something Lois kept inside. It was never meant to be seen by anyone. He wondered if Chloe even knew about it. Surely, she did. They were cousins, but were closer than sisters. He wondered if he should even mention this to Chloe.

That infamous half-smile graced his lips as he tried to think of something. Something that needed to be said. He wanted to tell her that everything would be okay. But would it?

"Lois…I don't know what to say. But, I'm here for you. And I know we sometimes don't get along. But, just remember…," he said smiling and leaning over towards her, his voice softer, "we are friends now."

She smiled more at that moment than she had all evening. And for the first time that night, he was glad he'd stayed.

"You haven't told anyone about that, have you? Because if you did, I'd have to hurt you, and not in the good way."

He smiled. He knew the wall wouldn't stay down long. It never did. But he was glad he got through while he had the chance.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Good."

He was surprised that he didn't want to leave. But he felt he'd accomplished something by stopping her tears. She was smiling now. So, maybe he should leave before the insults start. He was pretty sure they would now that she was starting to appear like the old Lois he knew so well.

He placed the picture back in the top of the box and reluctantly pushed himself up off the floor.

"Well, I guess I'd better be going."

"No, wait!"

What?

Did she want him to stay? What was she doing?

He was completely thrown for a loop yet again by the unpredictable Lois Lane.

"Look, could you just stay for a little while?"

Stay? She wanted him to _stay_? This was weird, even for Lois.

He eyed her cautiously.

"I thought you said you wanted to be alone?"

"I did. But, that was then. This is now. And now I want you to stay. I mean, it's cold, it's raining and it's late. I'd hate for you to drive all the way back out to the farm. The roads are probably slick and who knows what kind of crazies are out. Why don't you stay here tonight?"

Uh…

"Stay…here?"

That came out more high-pitched than he meant. But this didn't seem like a good idea. How would it look? How would he explain it to his parents? Heck, how would he explain it to anyone? Everyone, from Chloe to Lex, knew he and Lois couldn't get along.

Besides all of that, the tiny apartment brought back too many memories. Some good and some painful. And he didn't know if he could make it through the night without visions of clothes flying, Lana, and nakedness. No, this wasn't a good idea at all.

"Yeah, here. Look," she said, pointing over her shoulder, "I have a couch. You can sleep there."

She wasn't gonna budge on this, was she?

Why did she want him to stay? This made no sense. They couldn't stand each other. Could they?

He took a deep breath and shoved his hands in his pockets, the way he did so many times when he was nervous.

"Lois, I don't know."

Why couldn't he say it? Why couldn't he just tell her no and leave?

He was dancing around it. He wanted to walk out. He wanted to go back to his quiet refuge in the barn.

But a part of him wanted to stay and discover more about her. But only a small part.

He watched as she sighed loudly, put the pictures she'd been holding in the box and stood, placing her hands on her hips the way she always did when she was defiant.

"Well, you're not leaving. I'm not going to be responsible for you careening off the road at eleven o'clock at night. Or worse, you could hit something."

He grinned. Well, she walked right into that one.

"Like a dog?"

She smirked and crossed her arms.

"Cute, Smallville. I just don't want to have to explain an accident to your parents."

So, at least she cared. Sort of. And the more persistent she became, the more he actually did want to stay. But only to keep her company. It was not because she asked.

"Okay. I'll stay. But, on one condition."

She hesitated.

"And what's that?"

"You have to eat. My mom packed you a whole meal and _I _don't want to have to explain to my parents why you didn't eat her food."

It's not that he cared one way or the other. He was just doing what his mother told him to do. Right?

"Fine. But you're going to warm it up."

He smiled. She never stopped. Did she know how to be anything _but_ bossy?

She turned to walk away from him. And that's when he felt it. He could feel the flutter in his gut. And for some reason, he just had to say _something_.

"Hey Lois?" She turned and faced him. "You wanna watch a movie or something? I mean, I know it's late, but if you didn't want to go to sleep right away, I figured we could do something."

What was he saying? He wanted to spend _more_ time with her?

"Yeah, a movie sounds great. I've got a ton of DVDs over there on those shelves. Go pick something out. And while you're doing that _and_ warming up my dinner, I'm gonna go dry my hair."

He watched as she smiled and turned to walk to the bathroom. He waited until she closed the door before he smiled.

He reached into the bag on the counter and took out the bowls of food his mother had fixed. Reaching into the cabinet, he took out a plate, dished some food onto it and stuck it in the microwave. He stood there, lost in his thoughts as the plate slowly rotated on the turntable.

He didn't think he'd want to stay and still wasn't sure why he'd agreed to. It was only a little while ago that he was complaining about seeing her at all.

But it waswhen he saw her sitting there, so open and vulnerable, that he realized he didn't mind being there after all.

She truly surprised him that evening. He'd never seen her like that. She was honest and open with things he never thought she would share, especially with him. And he was grateful for that.

She had asked him to stay. For some reason he couldn't resist. And he loved it.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter posted. I hope the wait was worth it. This chapter's pretty long (8 pages in Word), so I hope y'all enjoy. Remember feedback of any kind is loved and appreciated!

**Author:** Alison

**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to DC, WB, AlMiles, etc. etc. etc. I only own the story, so please don't take that away from me. My cat is meeting with my entertainment lawyer next week in L.A. to discuss copyright infringement.

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

* * *

He didn't know how long he'd been lying there. But it felt like an eternity.

What was he doing there anyway? He was still confused.

His feet hung over the end of the overstuffed sofa as the bright morning sun shone through the windows in the apartment. He should've left last night. He should've left right after the movie. But something stopped him.

She stopped him.

He wasn't sure about it then and the few hours of sleep he managed to get didn't make it any clearer now.

He didn't want to watch something sad. So he picked out _Rush Hour_. Just the right amount of comedy with a little drama thrown in for good measure. It was one of his and Pete's favorites.

She seemed to enjoy it. She laughed most of the way through it, which was a good sign. She seemed to really enjoy when he mentioned, perhaps a little too loudly, that he wished he had moves like Jackie Chan. At least she laughed. And, as far as he knew, she didn't cry the rest of the night.

She left the room after the movie. He noticed the box of pictures still sitting there. Sliding off the couch, he sat in the floor and gently picked up a small handful of photographs.

Maybe it was because he didn't have pictures of his biological parents. Maybe he just wanted to see if other families did the same things and took pictures of those things like his family did.

Either way, his curiosity won out.

He couldn't be sure, but he thought she was pretty surprised that he wanted to know about her family. He was surprised, however, that she sat there next to him until the early morning hours pouring over the pictures and telling the stories behind them all.

He slowly sat up and looked at the clock in the kitchen. It was nearly seven fifteen. He had class in about an hour. He'd probably only had three or four hours of sleep, but he had to get up. There was too much to do.

It came to him last night. When he saw her there, he knew he had to do something. No. He _wanted_ to do something. And that excited and terrified him at the same time.

She just seemed so un-Lois like. But he had surprised her. He hadn't called. He didn't knock. But he was worried about her.

Wait. Worried? About _Lois_?

This was still confusing. This was Lois. Not Lana. Not Chloe.

He should've just dropped off the food and left. That's what she would've done. Right?

She wouldn't have stayed and wanted to know so much about him. She wouldn't have cared. She would've told him to 'turn that frown upside down, Skippy.' He hated that. And she wouldn't have cared that he hated it.

Why did she confuse him? Why did she drive him crazy? Lana didn't do this to him. With Lana, he knew what to expect. They'd been doing the same song and dance for years now. He knew the moves backwards and forwards and could do them in his sleep. She was so predictable.

After all, she only wanted to know everything that went on. No secrets or lies.

Well that couldn't last. They both had secrets. And in order to keep those secrets, they had to lie. They were both in love with the idea of each other. It would never change. Those vicious cycles never do.

He'd known for a while that he and Lana wouldn't work. But when you're told for so long that you belong together, you start to believe it.

Maybe at some point he was in love with her. She was and would always be a great friend. But could there ever be more? He just didn't think so anymore.

This was the first time he'd thought about Lana since last night when Lois was crying. Yet, it was because of Lois that he was thinking of Lana now.

He had to get going. He needed to get the truck back to the farm and grab his books before he headed to campus. It would probably be a good idea to check in with the parents so they know everything's okay.

Sitting up he swung his legs around and on the cold wooden floor. He couldn't tell, but he was pretty sure that there was a draft. The fire had burned itself out in the middle of the night. He thought about starting another with his heat vision, but didn't want to leave a fire burning with Lois unconscious and alone. That had disaster written all over it. He was sure of it.

He reached in the floor and slipped his boots on. He laced them up and stood. He grabbed the red fleece blanket and neatly folded it and laid the blue pillow on top of it on the couch.

As he walked to the kitchen barstool to grab his jacket, he caught a glimpse of her. He didn't mean to, it just happened.

He quietly moved closer to her bedroom. He didn't want to wake her. She'd had a long night, and probably a long day, yesterday. So, he stood in the wide doorway and watched her.

She had kicked all the covers off the bed at some point in the night. Her rubber ducky flannel pajamas were twisted as she lay on her stomach. He smiled as he watched her sleeping, her mouth hanging open as the sunlight reflected off her hair which fell in her face.

He didn't realize he had moved. He didn't notice that he was walking closer to her. But before he knew it, he was standing next to her bed.

If that didn't shock him enough, what happened next surely did.

He reached down and gently brushed her hair out of her face. And it was then that he felt it.

The flutter. The same as last night when she had turned to walk to the bathroom. What was it?

He looked at her sleeping so peacefully as her mouth hung open. He listened carefully. Her heart was beating so evenly. It was…peaceful.

He realized then he had never stopped to listen to Lana's heartbeat before. He wondered why?

As his hand brushed her hair away from her face, he let it linger just a few seconds longer than it should have. She was beginning to stir. He had to leave before she caught him. How would he ever explain this?

He wouldn't, and thus, he would never hear the end of it.

He took one last look at her before turning and walking to the door. He knew he should've left sooner. He knew he should've left last night. But something was keeping him there. And now, he felt as if he had to do something. Something for her.

He stopped as he grasped the doorknob and turned back to look at her. Part of him wanted to wake her so he could ask if she was alright…was she feeling any better. But he was pretty sure he'd get kicked in the groin for that. He didn't think that'd be a good way to start off the day.

Slowly turning the doorknob, he slipped out and closed the door behind him. He stood there at the top of the stairs. He couldn't believe it, but he actually felt sad that he was leaving the tiny apartment. He didn't want to admit it out loud, but he had fun with Lois last night.

He needed to get back to the farm. He needed to get his books and cell phone. Maybe Chloe would be able to help. She always seemed to have an answer.

Bounding down the stairs, he super speeded out to the truck. He hopped in and backed out of the alley, turned down the street and headed home.

He didn't want to go to class. He didn't really want to go to the farm. But he had stuff to do, even though he would've been content to lie on her couch a little while longer, no matter how much his feet dangled off the end. He liked being with her. She was…fun. And he saw last night that Lois Lane was just as human as everyone else. She had her weaknesses, but she kept them hidden.

Maybe they had more in common than he thought.

He turned onto the dirt lane that took him up to the old farmhouse. He cautiously looked around as he parked the truck and opened the door to step out. Would they be mad he didn't come home? Would they be upset he didn't do his chores this morning? He might've been made of steel, but he felt sucker-punched every time he disappointed his parents.

Walking up the steps to the house and opening the door, he heard his mother already defending him. He briefly closed his eyes and took a deep breath before making his way into the kitchen.

"Clark? Is everything alright? What happened to you last night?"

It's not that he didn't want to talk to them. It's just he didn't want to talk to them about this. Not about Lois. He didn't want them to get the wrong idea. After all, they weren't that thrilled when he spent the night with Lana. But nothing happened with Lois.

"Everything's fine. I just stayed at Lois' last night. She was having a hard time with some things and she asked me to stay to keep her company."

His father threw him a skeptical sideways look.

"Let me get this straight. Lois Lane asked you, Clark Kent, to spend the night with her?"

"Jonathan…"

He turned to look at his wife, who had that mother's defensive expression.

"It just doesn't make much sense to me, Martha." He looked at Clark, who stood motionless as he tried to take in just what his parents were getting at. "I mean, I thought you two hated each other?"

When did he ever say he hated Lois? Okay, so maybe there were times when he didn't like her very much. Like when she got them in trouble after they were caught in the bathroom together. Or when she gave him a lap dance.

Well, maybe _that_ wasn't so bad. But not because it was Lois. It was just a girl in a scantily clad sailor outfit sitting on his lap. He was a guy, after all. But it had nothing to do with Lois.

"We don't hate each other." He walked over to the dining table to grab his cell phone he'd left last night. He didn't think he'd be gone too long or else he would've picked it up before he left for Lois'. "Sometimes we just don't agree with each other and don't get along."

He turned around and walked back to his parents standing next to the kitchen island. His mother raised her eyebrows as his father shook his head. He really didn't want to talk about this anymore. Especially with his parents.

"I have to get to class. I'm gonna go grab my books in the loft and head to campus." He leaned toward his mother and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see ya later." He turned and headed towards the door.

"Clark?" He stopped and hesitated before turning to face his mother. "Are you sure everything's alright?"

He took a deep breath and glanced down before answering.

"Yeah…or, at least, I think it will be."

He watched as his mother smiled faintly. Opening the screen door, he super speeded over to the barn and up to the loft. He was running late. That new professor was gonna kill him if he was late again. He seemed to be stricter than the one that literally tried to kill him. At least, when it came to tardiness.

Stuffing his books inside his backpack, he headed back down the stairs. His father was in the other end of the barn stacking hay bales. He was already running late, but he needed to say something…anything.

He turned the corner and moved towards his father.

"I'll be back this afternoon to help you out. I've gotta get to class right now."

Why was it awkward? He just got the distinct feeling that his father wasn't too happy with him right then.

"That's fine, son. Go get an education. I'll be fine til you get home."

He didn't want to get into it then. He just wanted to leave.

"Dad, if you want me to stay here and help I- -"

"No, Clark. Just go." Exasperation clung to his every word. Yep, something wasn't right. But he couldn't deal with it right then. "I'll be alright."

With that final bit of half assurance, Clark nodded his head and turned to leave. He would've stayed to figure out his father, but he had other things on his mind.

Like calling Chloe. He flipped his cell phone open as he walked out the barn door and got in the old red pickup truck.

He heard the line pick up and that cheery familiar voice ring through the phone.

"Good morning, Clark."

"Hey, Chloe."

He turned out of the dusty driveway and onto the main road, headed to campus.

"Is everything okay?"

It's not that he didn't hear her. His thoughts had drifted back to that tiny apartment. Watching her last night. She was so vulnerable. Seeing her this morning. What was happening to him?

"Yeah, Chloe. Everything's okay. I guess."

"Okay, you guess? Something's up with you, Clark. Now, what is it?"

He took a deep breath. He wanted to tell her. He really did. And he knew he could trust her.

"I want to do something for Lois."

He could hear her laugh on the other end. Was it really that funny?

"_You _want to do something for Lois? What, were you planning on punking her?"

Chloe. Ever the queen of the pop culture one-liners.

"No. I want to do something _for _her. Something…nice."

There it was. It was out in the open. Someone knew. He couldn't believe he said it out loud. But he did. At least it was only Chloe who heard it.

"What are you talking about, Clark? What's going on?"

He sighed. He had halfway hoped that Chloe would be able to figure it out. He certainly didn't feel like explaining everything.

"Look, she's going through a rough time right now. I've never seen her like this. I just want to do something for her…you know, to show that she's not…alone."

He had thought about it all night. It sat in the back of his mind while she was gently studying each photo. He watched as she smiled at each face staring up from the old pictures. She told the stories of her parents' first date, the first time she and Lucy went fishing with their father along the Neckar River in Heidelberg, and their many family trips abroad. All of the stories she recounted, however, seemed to occur before her mother died, which is why he felt the need to do _something_.

"Okay…you're gonna have to be a bit more specific with me, Clark. Even with all my intrepid reporter skills, I'm still having trouble following you."

He sighed. Again.

Come on, Chloe. You can figure this out. I don't wanna explain it. I don't want to say it. Please don't make me say it.

But he did.

"I stayed over at Lois' last night."

Great. Did he have to say _that_?

"You did what?"

He held the phone away from his ear as she screamed. Just the reaction he was _not_ looking for. He had to smooth it over.

"Relax, Chloe. Nothing happened. She was just having a hard time last night and I stayed to keep her company. That's all. I slept on her couch."

There. Hopefully, that would calm her down. After all, nothing happened. Right? Nothing.

He could hear her take a deep breath. She sounded relieved. Why would Chloe sound relieved that nothing happened? Did she still have feelings for him? She'd made it pretty clear when he was with Lana that she was over him. Maybe she was just protective of Lois.

"Oh. Well, then what'd you mean when you said you wanted to do something for her?"

"I know about her mom. We stayed up talking til about three o'clock this morning."

He didn't want to give her too many details. But he just felt like he needed to say something to her. Chloe knew Lois better than anyone. She'd know what to do.

"Really? What'd you talk about for so long?"

Uh…

Did he want to tell her _everything_? Just the basics. Maybe Lois would fill her in later.

Yeah, right. Lois would _never_ mention to anyone that she let Clark Kent spend the night with her.

"Just different things. Her family, parents, Lucy. We looked at her pictures. She told me some stories about her family and growing up. I never really realized how tough her life was as a kid."

That's basic enough. Not too much info.

"Yeah, it was pretty tough, especially with a three-star General for a father." He could hear her pause and take a deep breath. "But you really didn't answer my earlier question. What do you want to do for her?"

He honestly didn't know. Last night he just felt the urge to comfort Lois. That was strange enough. But he didn't want to just comfort her then. He wanted her to be comforted on every anniversary of her mom's death. He just didn't want her to feel alone.

"Well, I was hoping you could help with that. I think…I want to do something for her mom. Well, for Lois, but in honor of her mom. And I just need some ideas."

"Uh…yeah, sure. I'll be glad to help. Did you have anything in mind?"

Something _had_ caught his attention last night.

"Well, she had mentioned last night that she didn't get to visit her mom's grave often. So, I was thinking maybe a memorial of some sort to her mother."

"A memorial. Like a stone or grave marker or something?"

"Yeah, hey, that's not a bad idea. Do you think you could look up some information on that for me? Like how we go about getting one and what all's involved? Because I really have no clue."

He'd never dealt with anything like that before. He didn't even know where to begin. He'd always known Chloe was the brains of the operation.

"Sure. It shouldn't take me long to find something. Want me to give you a call when I do?"

He had turned in to one of the Central Kansas parking lots and pulled into a space. Grabbing his backpack on the seat next to him, he hopped out of the truck and headed towards the cluster of buildings.

"Yeah. But, I'm on my way to class right now, so if you can't get a hold of me just email it and I'll print it out later."

"Okay. Not a problem. I'll get it to you as quick as I can."

He knew he could count on her. She would forever be one of his best friends. He smiled for the first time since that morning when he was watching Lois sleep.

"Okay. Thanks, Chloe. I really appreciate it."

"Sure. Anytime."

He almost hung up. But then he remembered something that would be so perfect.

"Oh, and Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"See if there's a way a picture can be put on the stone."

"A picture?"

"Yeah. I think I know one that would be perfect."

With that, he closed his phone. He smiled, getting lost in thought, as he made his way to the Humanities building.

He couldn't believe the last twenty-four hours. Lois was oil to his water. They couldn't stand each other. Yet, for some reason she'd talked him into staying.

They talked for hours until she got so sleepy she couldn't keep her head up any longer. So, he told her to go to bed, which she gladly did.

But as she got up to walk to her bedroom, she stopped and looked at him as he slipped off his boots and unfolded the fleece blanket.

"Thanks, Clark. For everything."

She smiled like she meant it, which brought out his beaming grin.

He nodded as she turned and walked into the bedroom.

Sitting on the couch, he did the best he could to position his legs so they wouldn't drape over the edge, but to no avail. Then, as he lay there quietly, he heard it.

He heard her heartbeat speed up as she got into bed. He could hear her quick deep breaths.

And it was then he realized his relationship with Lois Lane would never be the same.


	4. Chapter 4

thanks again for all the feedback. it really does mean a lot and is always welcome and appreciated!

I really like this chapter for some reason. But this chapter should answer a few questions for ya. it's 'bout the same length as the last chap, too. so, it's pretty long.

anyway...on with the internal struggle of CK!

* * *

**Author: **Alison 

**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to DC, WB, AlMiles, etc., etc., etc. I only own the story, so please please please don't take that away from me. I got a shady phone call from someone claiming to be my cat's lawyer. We're moving ahead with negotiations, even though I'm pretty sure it was Bucky from that _Get Fuzzy_ comic strip...he was very cynical anyway.**

* * *

Chapter 4**

* * *

His life had always been confusing. That was nothing new.

But Lois Lane had taken that confusing world he'd come to know and turned it completely upside-down. And a small part of him was grateful for it, even though he wouldn't admit it. Not yet, anyway.

He was pretty certain he didn't pay any attention in class today. At least, he couldn't remember anything. He thought he took notes, but he was too afraid to look at what he wrote. He just prayed there was no mention of a quiz or test.

Thank goodness he only had one class on Thursdays. He couldn't take listening to another boring self-absorbed professor. Not today anyway.

For some reason he couldn't stop thinking about her. Er…it. The memorial. He couldn't stop thinking about the memorial. The one for Lois. No. The one for Lois' mom. Right.

Confusion. He knew it well.

He turned the old pickup truck onto the dirt road and parked next to the barn. His dad was still hard at work, once again repairing the old blue tractor just inside the barn. Was he still upset? And just _why_ was he so upset this morning?

He grabbed his backpack on the seat as he cut the engine and hopped out of the truck. Walking towards the massive barn door, he braced himself for another lecture.

"Hey, Dad. Want some help?"

He slowly walked next to where his father was working on the tractor's engine.

"No, thanks, Son. I've almost got it."

He couldn't take it. Why was he acting this way? What did he do wrong? Was it all about last night? He told them nothing happened. Why didn't he trust him?

"Dad, what's wrong? Did I do something?"

His father dropped his head and sighed. He took the wrench out of the engine and wiped it on the dingy white towel lying on the tractor's tire.

"I guess I'm just having a hard time understanding what happened last night, Clark."

What? Hadn't they been over all this when he came in this morning? Had this been on his mind all day?

"Dad, I told you I stayed with Lois to keep her company. She's going through a rough time right now."

"What do you mean 'a rough time'? Did something happen to her?"

Okay, how much detail did he want to get into about this? His parents always seemed to understand these situations. So, why should this be any different? It shouldn't. It's just Lois. Right?

"No…well. Yeah." He paused and took a breath, trying to collect his thoughts and find the right words. "This is a difficult time of year for Lois. Last night, when I got to her apartment, she was crying. I found out it's because of her mom."

"Her mom? I thought she died when Lois was young?"

"She did. And…I've been thinking."

His father raised his eyebrows at that comment. Clark turned and slowly moved closer to the loft stairs, setting his backpack on the steps as he leaned on the railing.

"Oh? And just what have you been thinking about?"

Even with his back to him, he could tell there was a smirk plastered on his father's face. Why did parents have to be like that? He took a deep breath and turned to look at his father.

"That I want to do something for Lois. I've already talked to Chloe about it. I wanted to set up a kind of memorial to Lois' mom."

His father smiled that genuine heartfelt Kent smile as he walked closer to Clark. He put his hand on his son's shoulder as he spoke.

"Clark, I think that's a great idea." Clark smiled as relief washed over him. "But, Son, those things cost a lot of money." Uh oh. There it was. He knew it was too good to be true. He dropped his gaze and silently kicked himself for mentioning the idea. "But…I can't think of anything I'd rather give my money for."

Clark's head jerked up as his eyes met those of his father. He couldn't believe it. It's not like he was asking for the money. Actually, he hadn't even thought about the money until now. Guess you do have to pay for those things, don't you?

"Dad, I wasn't asking for any money. Besides, can we afford--"

"Don't even say it. We've got a rainy day fund. And with your mother working at the Talon now, we've got a little extra cash coming in. We'll take care of it."

He should've heard her come up behind him, but his astonishment at his father's words resonated too loudly in his head.

"Your father's right, Clark. We'd love to do this for Lois." He spun around to see his mother standing there holding two mugs of hot chocolate. "I thought my boys could use something warm to drink on a cold day."

Clark smiled as he gladly accepted the mug from his mother. He hadn't had anything to eat or drink all day. He took a sip as he watched his father give her a quick kiss as he took the other mug of steaming cocoa from her hand.

He should've known his parents would support it. They always did love doing things for other people. They never ceased to amaze him. And he would always be grateful.

"Thanks, Mom."

His mother smiled that mother's knowing smile as she turned and walked out of the barn towards the house.

He looked down into the warm liquid and grinned. It was moments like this he wished he had the power to freeze time. Maybe someday.

"Everything okay, Clark?"

He pulled away from his thoughts and looked up at his father, sipping his cocoa.

He smiled.

"Yeah, Dad. Everything's fine."

A confused grin crept across his father's face as he softly laughed.

"Well, good. 'Cause we need to get this tractor fixed before dark. Why don't you give me a hand with it?"

"Sure."

He really needed to look over the information Chloe had emailed him earlier. He'd printed it out in the library at Central Kansas after class. He only managed a quick glance at what she'd sent. But from what he could tell, Chloe had come through for him.

Setting his mug on the nearby workbench, he turned to help his father with the outdated rusted piece of equipment.

After a couple of hours of loosening, tightening and, finally, kicking the side of the thing, the engine came alive. He smiled as his father let out a loud "Yeah!" and hugged him.

At least his father wasn't upset anymore. And he still couldn't believe his parents _wanted_ to pay for the memorial.

It was a little after five o'clock. It was still daylight, but just barely. He had some work to do, other than his usual homework. He had to look over everything Chloe sent. They had to get movin' on this project. He wanted it up as soon as possible. You know, for Lois' sake. So she'd feel better. So she'd be happy.

"If you don't need me for anything else, Dad, I need to go upstairs and look over some stuff Chloe sent me about this memorial."

His father wiped his hands on the now oil-stained rag as he spoke.

"Sure, Son. I'm gonna go inside and wash up, anyway. Your mother will probably have dinner ready soon, so don't be too long."

Dinner. That reminded him that he was starving. But he had more important things to think about right now than food. Like Lois. No. The memorial. For Lois' mom.

What was wrong with him? He'd get it right eventually.

"Okay. And can you tell mom I'm gonna be up there studying?"

He pointed up the stairs towards the loft.

"Sure."

His father smiled as he grabbed the two empty mugs sitting on the old workbench and headed out of the barn to the house.

Clark turned and walked toward the stairs, picking up his backpack on his way up to the loft. Slinging his bag on the couch, he plopped down and unzipped it, pulling out the printed material. He spread it out on the old steamer trunk that served as a makeshift coffee table. There was so much information. Chloe really outdid herself on this. He definitely owed her one.

There were several pages to filter through. It didn't seem that complicated. It looked like you could just tell these people you wanted a marker, give them the information to put on it, pay them, and they set it up. Simple enough.

It was just keeping it from Lois that was going to be tough.

"Hey, Smallville, you up there?"

He gasped as he jumped off the couch. Why didn't he hear her? What was wrong with him lately?

He began desperately picking up the papers and shoving them into his backpack.

"Uh…Lois? Yeah, I'm up here."

What was she doing there? She could be so rude sometimes. She never bothered to call. She just showed up whenever she felt like it.

"Your mom wanted me to tell you dinner's ready."

Dinner? What time was it? He looked at his watch. It was six o'clock. He'd been looking at the information for the memorial for nearly an hour. Of course, thoughts of last night at Lois' apartment occupied his mind, too. But he'd never admit that.

"Okay, I'll be right in."

She didn't say another word. Was she mad? Probably not. It looked like the old Lois was back. That wall obviously didn't stay down very long.

He heard her leave the barn and march across the driveway and into the house.

It's not that he didn't want to see her. It's just the last time he saw her was that morning as she slept. Her pajamas were all twisted…the covers thrown off…her mouth hanging open. He was pretty sure he saw drool, too. Her hair fell lightly in her face. He didn't even realize what he had done until it was too late. But he brushed her hair back and saw her. The sunlight reflected off her face and, for the first time, he saw her true self. A little messed up, but completely human.

And it was that revelation that thrilled and terrified him at the same time.

After all, this was Lois.

But he had to act normal. Well, normal for him. He just had to be himself, but not too much.

He bounded down the stairs and outside, across the driveway to the steps of the yellow farmhouse. He wasn't sure why, but the flutter was back. What was that? His stomach was doing flips as he got closer to the doorway.

Just don't look at her. Ignore her until you absolutely have to talk to her. That's what would happen anyway, right?

He opened the screen door and let it slam behind him. He noticed her out of the corner of his eye. She was sitting at the dining table, her back to him. In the kitchen his mother picked up two glasses of tea and carried them to the table, while his father sat at the island reading his paper.

"Hey, Clark, it's on the table, so go wash up."

Perfect. He'd go upstairs and wash his hands. That'd give him more time before he had to see her.

He nodded his head and ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He reached the bathroom and quickly closed the door. He walked to the sink and turned on the faucet. Glancing in the mirror, he took a deep breath as he washed his hands. Why was this so weird? It was Lois.

Just Lois.

As he dried his hands on the towel, he took one last deep breath before opening the door. He would just act natural. He walked down the steps and to the dining table, where everyone was already seated. Moving around the side opposite where she sat, he noticed she was concentrating awfully hard on her vegetables. She was back to un-Lois.

Act natural, Kent. Just be yourself.

"Lois? I didn't know you were coming over tonight."

So, that might've come out a little more aggravating than he meant. But that was how their usual banter went, right?

He plopped down in the chair across from her and watched as she looked up and glared at him.

"I invited her, Clark. I felt bad that Lois couldn't come over last night, so I thought she'd want a fresh home-cooked meal tonight."

Lois turned to his mother, who sat next to her.

"And I appreciate it, Mrs. Kent. I can't thank you enough."

He watched as his parents smiled at the comment. His father gently grasped his mother's hand as he spoke.

"Lois, you are welcome in our home any time. And if you ever need a place to stay again, our door is always open."

Oh great. Not this again. His parents were too nice sometimes. She had her own apartment. He wanted to scream it. Besides, she took over his room and invaded his private space when she stayed there. He couldn't take that anymore.

His natural self was starting to come out again. She had a way of doing that to him. It drove him crazy.

He saw her smile at his father's overly nice gesture. Something had to be said. Something natural, of course. Well, natural for him and Lois.

"As long as you give us advance warning so that we can get a hot shower, and I can make full use of my bedroom before you show up and use it as your own personal closet again."

He threw in his usual wide grin, just for good measure.

He was waiting for it. He knew an insult was coming. She'd already glared at him. An insult couldn't be too far behind.

"Clark!"

He didn't even look his mother's way. He kept the smile and focused on the woman sitting directly across from him. Her eyes narrowed as she clenched her jaw. He had her.

She turned to speak to his father.

"Thanks, Mr. Kent." She turned and faced him. "And in case _you've_ come down with amnesia again, let me remind you that I do have my own place now. You know, the place where I let _you_ sleep last night? And, by the way, it's flannel free."

He kept smiling. She was getting so worked up. He loved that he could do that to her. He also loved that she could get to him. But he'd rather tell her he was an alien than that little bit of information.

She continued to glare at him. He was grateful he couldn't read her mind. No telling how bad she was cussing him out.

"Okay, kids. Let's just eat."

He heard his father, but continued to smile as he piled roast beef, carrots, potatoes and green beans on his plate. He reached for a couple of rolls in the bread basket and began tearing them apart, then dipping them in the roast beef juice.

He never looked up, but he could feel her glare. He was almost sure he'd hear about it later.

"So, Lois, have you talked to Chloe lately? We don't see her around much anymore since she moved to Metropolis."

His mother always knew how to change the subject, whether subtle or not.

He heard her take a deep breath as she stabbed a few beans on her plate. What was going on with her? Did her mood still have to do with her mother? Had Chloe talked to Lois? Did she know anything?

"I tried calling her this afternoon, but she seemed pretty busy. She called me yesterday. I didn't talk to her too long, though. She knew I didn't want to talk to anyone yesterday."

Well, that answered that question. Apparently, she didn't know anything about what was going on. But he prayed his parents wouldn't ask too many questions.

"What happened yesterday? Do you want to talk about it?"

Oh no. Well, this could be awkward. He hoped they wouldn't mention anything about the memorial. He hadn't told them that yesterday was the anniversary of her mother's death. He wasn't sure if she necessarily wanted that known. Knowing Lois, she probably wouldn't want the pity.

He watched her as she looked at his mother.

"It's okay, Mrs. Kent. Don't worry 'bout it."

'Don't worry 'bout it'? She was a wreck last night. This seemed like a big deal. He could understand that she might not want to discuss this with his parents. But, apparently she didn't want to give up anything about what happened last night or even what yesterday was. It truly was something she kept locked inside. The only reason he got to witness it was because he didn't knock. Well, that and he had super powers that helped him hear her crying, see through her door and realize something was wrong. But still…he saw her vulnerability. He saw her.

"You just had a rough day, yesterday, right, Lois? I mean, with working at the Talon and taking those extra classes, it's gotta get to you…right?"

She seemed surprised. He sat there, half-smiling at her.

"Yeah, I've just got a lot on my mind right now."

His parents seemed to realize the conversation wasn't going any farther. His mother turned to his father as they talked quietly. He never heard a word said between them. He kept looking at her across the table. She suddenly switched back to her softer side. It was much quieter and nicer than the side he normally saw.

She smiled a little smile and lightly nodded her head. He did the same and returned to sopping the juice on his plate with his roll.

He was surprised she came over for dinner. He didn't think she would want to see him, especially after last night. He didn't even think she'd bring up last night. But she did. It was still on her mind, he could tell.

Of course, it'd been on his mind all day, too. He wanted to believe it was because he was getting all the stuff together for the memorial. But, he was beginning to wonder if that was really true.

She drove him crazy. She invaded his space, his own little world, even his bathroom. Sometimes, he couldn't stand being around her.

But there were times, like now, that he was thankful she'd invaded his life. And he was silently glad she was sitting across from him. Because, sometimes, he couldn't stand _not_ being around her.


	5. Chapter 5

this chapter isn't quite as long as i thought it would be...so i've decided that i'll make it up to you by posting chapter 6 within the next 24 hours

but i hope you enjoy anyway.

btw--a little writer's sidenote here...i listen to music on my ipod, usually instrumental, when i write...and i was listening to "Across the Stars" the love theme from Star Wars Ep. 2...and it is so PERFECT for this chapter and will be for chapter 6, too... of course, i was also listening to the Love Theme from Superman the Movie. it works, too. notice they're both LOVE themes? even though our main characters still have no idea... just an interesting observation... and now i'll continue with posting my update

again, feedback is ALWAYS loved. but i'm sure you all know that by now.

* * *

**Author: **Alison

**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to DC, WB, AlMiles, etc., etc., etc. I only own the story, so yet again, please don't take that away from me. Got another postcard from sunny southern California. My cat was invited to P. Diddy's post-Grammy bash and is now the talk of Tinseltown.  
**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

**

"Great apple pie, Mom."

He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek as he walked past her, carrying his plate and glass into the kitchen.

"Thanks."

He set his plate in the sink and his empty glass on the counter. This was his chance. She was still in the bathroom.

It's not that conversation between them was hard. It came pretty natural, actually.

But they hadn't said anything since before his mother served the secret family recipe apple pie. With vanilla ice cream. Hhmm…should he have another piece?

No. He had work to do. She'd interrupted him earlier while he was looking over Chloe's many emails of information. He needed to get back to that. It'd probably be a good idea to do some homework, too.

He turned around and looked in the dining room. His parents were still sitting at the table enjoying their dessert. His father was halfway reading his paper while he listened to his mother discuss the current state of political affairs.

Yep, now was his chance.

He just wanted to get away. Just for a little while. A few minutes alone to figure it all out. To understand what was happening. The past day had been a whirlwind. He just wanted it all to slow down for just a moment.

He slipped out the screen door and down the steps. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he glanced up at the stars littered across the night sky as he strolled towards the barn.

Small. That's how he felt. No matter what powers he had or where he came from, he still felt small. He'd never really known what to do with his "gifts" as some had called them. Sure, he did the everyday stuff…rescues, solving crimes. But some people recently had shown him that he could use them beyond his own little hometown.

But, he wasn't quite ready for that. Not yet.

He still had some things to take care of in his little town before he ventured out into the great beyond.

Climbing the stairs to the loft, he walked over to the couch and picked up his backpack. He unzipped it and pulled out the wad of papers he'd stuffed inside when she'd surprised him.

Yeah, and why _had_ she surprised him? Was his super hearing on the fritz?

Whatever the reason he'd make sure it didn't happen again. He just needed to focus.

He sat on the couch and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he read the material.

Chloe had definitely done her homework. She'd sent nearly twenty pages of information. There was anything from the type of stone and what can be written on it to pricing and the best time of year to install a stone. He needed to email Chloe back to let her know what he wanted so she could go ahead and reserve it.

Ugh…it's not that he didn't care. In fact, he cared a great deal. He'd just rather not deal with the details sometimes.

And then he heard it. The screen door.

Was she leaving? Should he go say goodbye? Should he go say _something_?

What difference did it make? This was Lois. He was gonna have to beat himself over the head til he understood that.

He listened carefully. No car door. Gravel crunching. She was still walking. Her footsteps were getting closer.

Oh no. _She_ was coming to see _him_. Okay, just act natural.

Wait! Hide the memorial stuff.

He shoved the papers back in his backpack, pulled out his history textbook and notes, threw them on his desk and sat. Studying. That was natural, right?

Turning his head to listen better, he heard her stop at the barn door. She was hesitating. Her heartbeat sped up. Was she nervous? Scared?

She was certainly a mystery.

She was inside. He listened quietly as she stopped at the base of the loft stairs and took a deep breath.

What was going on with her? He wasn't used to this side of Lois. It baffled him as much as the snarky, rude, bossy Lois he knew so well.

She was usually so confident…so sure of herself. But she was hesitating. Did the events of last night have that much of an effect on her?

Footsteps on the stairs. She was getting closer.

And then, without realizing it, his own heartbeat picked up speed.

"See, this is why you need a door. So people can knock. _That_ way they can't sneak in when you least expect it."

There it was. He'd said it before, but there were times he loved hearing her voice. Sure, it was said sarcastically, but he'd never let on just how true it really was.

He also wasn't going to mention that he heard her when she left the house. No sneaking up on him.

"Lois. I thought you would've left by now."

He smiled as he turned in his chair to see her standing at the top of the stairs, her hands shoved deep in her coat pockets, her infamous smirk playing across her lips.

"Well, I might have, but I had to help _your_ mother clean the dishes. She said something about you helping with that, but apparently dishwashing is an art that's lost on you. I figured if you knew how, you would've cleaned the dirty dishes you left at my place this morning."

He laughed and shook his head. She always had a way to turn every situation around on him. But he was learning.

Besides, he was only told to take the food to Lois. Not take it, feed her, spend the night, clean the bowls and bring them back home. Nope. He just did what he was told. Sort of.

"Well, I wanted to get away because I know the only time I can get rid of you is when you're asleep."

Which reminded him…seeing her…laying there. He could still see the sunlight dancing across her features.

He shook himself of that image. Why was he doing this?

"Yeah, about that. Thanks for waking me up this morning, Smallville. Or leaving a note or _something_ to tell me you'd left." He watched as she crossed her arms and cocked her hips to one side. "Because, you know, that would've been the _considerate_ thing to do."

A note? He was supposed to leave a note? He wasn't her boyfriend. He wasn't even supposed to stay the night. But he had to leave a note?

And he couldn't wake her up. He didn't want to. She was so peaceful.

He lost his smile and dropped his gaze as he spoke.

"Lois, I'm sorry. I had a class this morning. Plus, I had chores to do here. And I had to call Chloe about something." He looked up at her. "I tried to be quiet because I didn't _want_ to wake you. I knew yesterday must've been rough for you. I thought you needed to sleep."

And that was the truth. She was such a mess last night when he walked in. As much as she tried to wipe away the tears and hide her face, he could still see it. _That's_ why he chose to not wake her and instead walk out of the apartment that morning. When he saw her sleeping, all he could think about was how much she kept inside…hidden from the world.

She managed a weak smile as she looked away from him.

"Yeah, well. Yesterday _was_ rough. As much as I never want to remember that day, it always shows up once a year."

Whoa. What do you say to _that_?

He looked at her. He wanted to comfort her. He wanted to tell her everything would be okay. He wanted to say…I'm here.

Wait…he _did_?

She slowly walked closer to him, then suddenly turned and moved to the window.

"And last night, when you walked in, I was just…I guess I was just trying to remember."

Remember? Well, he did know a little something about that. If it hadn't been for that experiment gone awry at Summerholt, he would never have remembered the name of his own mother. His biological mother, that is.

Was she trying to remember her mother?

He stood and walked closer to where she was at the window.

"Your mom?"

"Everything. Anything. I haven't even seen her grave in ten years. I, uh…I _thought_ I would go this summer when my dad and I were looking for my wayward sister in Germany, but…that didn't happen."

This meant more to her than he realized. Maybe more than anyone realized.

She took a deep breath and looked up at the stars.

He didn't know what made him do it. It must've been the same thing that made him brush her hair out of her face that morning. But whatever it was, he couldn't stop it. And part of him didn't mind.

Slowly, he raised his arm, put his hand on her shoulder and gently rubbed it.

He couldn't be sure why he did it. But while his hand was there, a vain attempt at comfort, the world seemed to stand still. He only saw her.

And, for that moment, that was all that mattered.


	6. Chapter 6

Whew...ok. Chapter 6 is here. And I have to say, it was definitely an emotional one to write. I hope it's as emotional to read.

So, anyway. Remember, feedback is adored. :) **

* * *

**

**Author:** Alison

**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to DC, WB, AlMiles, etc., etc., etc. I only own the story, which I love, so I'd appreciate you not taking it away from me. Due to popular demand, NBC has asked my cat to take Michelle Kwan's place as a commentator for U.S. women's figure skatingin Torino. **

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 ****

* * *

**

He didn't want to move. He didn't want her to leave.

And he didn't know why.

"Look, Lois…I know we give each other a hard time. And…I've never dealt with this before…losing a parent." He paused as she continued to look out the window. "But, I meant it last night when I said I'm here for you. If you just want to talk, or even if you don't, I'll still be here."

Sure, he cared about her. Sure, he wanted her to be happy. But, maybe it was because they'd never really said it out loud. He didn't know.

He was silently hoping she wouldn't hurl an insult at him. He was trying, perhaps in vain, to be nice…to show he cared. To somehow say…we are friends, right?

She was shaking. He could feel her tremble as his hand rested on her shoulder, still lightly massaging it. Why was it still there? There was every reason in the world why it shouldn't be there.

But there was also every reason why it should.

It felt right. It felt natural. But, more importantly, neither seemed to mind that it was still there.

Her back was to him, but he still heard it. She was holding it in. She sniffed and took a deep breath. Then, slowly, she turned around.

His eyes met hers. The wetness glistened in the moonlight through the window. He watched as one small tear gracefully fell down her cheek.

He wanted to reach up and wipe it away, just as he brushed her hair away that morning. Just something to make her feel better.

What was this feeling? It was deep in his gut. That sinking, uncontrollable feeling. It affected everything and seemed to control his every movement. He was pretty sure it had something to do with that flutter that kept popping up around her lately, too. It was just so strange. He'd never felt this before…even with Lana. And that confused and terrified him, especially because for so long, Lana was supposed to be the one. But now…

Lois sniffed and quickly wiped her cheek. It was a mistake, he was sure. He wasn't supposed to see. It was the same as last night when he walked in.

"Thanks." She smiled weakly and looked at her feet. "I guess everything that's happened this year is finally catching up with me." She paused and took a breath. "Thinking Chloe was dead, then she was alive." She looked up and turned her head to the window. "Leaving the big city behind and moving to this, the Corn Capital of the World." She glanced back at him and smiled. "And even though it was short-lived…having to revisit the traumatic awkwardness that is high school to get one measly credit. Oh, and let's not forget being possessed, not once, but twice. Getting kicked out of college…twice. Making my stripping debut and giving you a lap dance, then getting kidnapped and nearly smuggled out of the country."

Ah, yes. The stripping sailor incident. He'd never tell, but that image did seem to creep into his thoughts occasionally. He was a guy, after all. He smiled broadly and glanced down for a moment, vividly recalling that day.

She smirked, and then paused to take a deep breath as she looked away from him.

"Finding out my sister isn't the person I knew her to be… and then experiencing the meteoric apocalypse and thinking that you and your parents had died…"

Well, that explained a lot. But he had no idea the meteor shower bothered her so much. Of course, he was a little preoccupied that day. So much had already happened by the time he found her in the hospital.

But that was before their hug. He shouted her name down the hall. She turned and, seeing him, rushed to hug him. It was so natural and effortless. And he loved it. Part of him thought she did, too.

"Lois…"

She looked at him and sarcastically smiled.

"No, really, Smallville. It's okay. It's just been one of those years. How does that saying go? 'You've gotta hit rock bottom before you can make any real changes?' Yeah, I think that's it. Well, I think I've done it. This is my rock bottom."

Why did she have to be like that? Those defensive walls usually seemed to rise just when it looked like he was gonna get a straight answer. They went hand-in-hand with her sarcasm, too.

He saw her bite her lower lip and turn away again, this time squeezing past him, causing his hand, which had been resting on her shoulder, to gently fall to his side. She walked to the couch. His eyes followed her the whole way as she sat on one end of the old sofa.

Maybe he should've hugged her while he had her near. She was right there. He missed his chance.

"No, that's not what I meant, Lois. I guess I just didn't realize the meteor shower had that much of an effect on you."

"Well, it did. Not to sound like Chicken Little, but the whole sky fell that day. It was terrifying, even for me. I didn't know where anyone was. After it happened I couldn't find Chloe, and I'm still lost on exactly what happened to her."

Um…now probably wasn't the best time to explain _that_ whole situation. Maybe someday.

He looked down at his feet as she continued.

"And when I got here…and I saw the house… I had to step into a crater to get to the house, Smallville." Her voice was gradually getting louder and more intense. "When I screamed out your name, I saw your dad throwing debris around while he frantically searched for your mom. And when we found her, she was bloody, she was unconscious, and she barely had a pulse."

His head shot up as their eyes met.

"What?"

"She would've died if your dad and I hadn't found her and gotten her to the hospital when we did."

He slowly walked to the couch and sat next to her, keeping his head down, lost in his thoughts.

He knew his mom was in bad shape after the meteor shower. But he had no idea she was that close to death. He'd been so worried about those two freaks going around town causing havoc…and about Lana…that he didn't get a chance to see his parents until they came home from the hospital. But Lois had said they were gonna be fine. And he trusted her.

And she was right.

Leaning forward on his elbows, clasping his hands, he had to ask the obvious.

"I had no idea. Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Well, let's see. You hooked up with Lana, I was in Metropolis for a while, then I hooked up with A.C…"

And he was immediately sorry he'd asked the obvious.

It's not that he didn't like A.C. But did the guy have to keep one-upping him? First, he rescues Lois. Then, he dates Lois. And then, he dumps her.

No. Wait. He was sure there was more to that story than just Lois. Ugh…his mind was foggy at the moment…

He sighed and closed his eyes while she continued.

"Then, the next time I saw you, I gave you a lap dance, and, let's be honest, that's not really the best time to discuss your mother's near death experience."

There she goes again…bringing up the lap dance. Yeah, he knew she enjoyed it just as much as he did…but neither were ever going to admit it.

All of this obviously bothered her, more than he ever knew. She was in the dark on so many things, especially what had happened the day of the second meteor shower.

But, for some reason, she stuck around. She helped take care of his parents while he was away. And he had thanked her for that. Yet, she still came around. She didn't have to. She had her own life, job, school, and, most importantly to him, apartment. But she was still there. Like now. She was still sitting in his loft on a cold night. And she was there voluntarily. Wasn't she? He wasn't forcing her to stay.

Neither had said anything for a while. They both sat…lost in their thoughts. Thoughts of each other? He couldn't speak for her, but she did occupy his thoughts more and more lately, no matter how hard he tried to push her out. No, for some reason, she always came back.

She sighed and spoke softer this time.

"Listen…Clark."

Clark. She only said his name when she meant it. It didn't take him long to figure that out.

She softly continued.

"I'm sorry we haven't talked about this. But there just never seemed to be a good time to discuss it. But everything worked out. Your mom is okay, your dad is okay. And…you're okay." She smiled and gently placed her hand on his arm, sending light chills throughout his body. What was going on with him? He knew he couldn't feel the cold, but it'd certainly be his excuse. "And Shelby. Shelby survived, and as much as that mutt irritates my allergies, I'm glad he didn't bite the dust."

She always did try to wriggle out of uncomfortable situations. But using Shelby?

He smiled and looked at her. The flutter was back. But he didn't care. For what seemed an eternity, they were lost in each other's eyes. He would've been content to drown in her beautiful hazel eyes all night.

Lois' hazel eyes? Huh. And all along he thought he had a thing for brown eyes.

He saw her quickly remove her hand from his arm. Though it was brief, his heart sank just a little.

She cleared her throat and turned her head. But he couldn't stop looking at her. She was opening up more than she ever had. And he was grateful he was there to witness it.

She quickly stood.

Was she leaving?

"Well, I guess I should be going. I've got class in the morning, then a double shift at the Talon."

What? No!

Um…uh. Well. Huh?

His smile fell as he lightly nodded his head.

"Oh. Okay."

Just act normal. Remember, you don't care if she stays or not. Do you?

She crossed her arms and made her way to the stairs.

This was happening too fast. She was going. It didn't feel right. He had to do something.

"Lois."

Well, that's just great, Genius. Now what?

She paused and slowly turned around to look at him. He didn't know what else to do…what else to say.

It just overwhelmed him. He was drawn to her and he still couldn't figure out why. But it was just enough to give him that extra nudge he'd needed all night.

He stood and closed the gap between them.

Call it a longing. Call it a natural instinct. Whatever it was, he couldn't ignore it.

And so, he reached out and pulled her into him, wrapping his large arms around her small frame.

He couldn't believe it. He was hugging her. What startled him more, however, was when she reached up and wrapped her arms around his body.

No words. Just the two of them in his loft on a cold night…embracing.

He could hear her deeply sigh and press her cheek into his flannel shirt as he rested his chin on the top of her head. The flutter was gone and was now replaced with tingly and…deep happiness.

Happiness. He hadn't felt that in a while. A long while. Not since…well…her. He couldn't even say her name anymore. And part of him didn't mind.

But even the happiness he felt then couldn't compare to now. No. This was beyond him…beyond…anything… he'd ever known. It didn't make sense, but in that moment, he didn't care. All that mattered was her.

He didn't want to let go. He just wanted to stay there a little longer. With her.

And that's what bothered him so. He wasn't supposed to be feeling this way…not towards her, anyway. But…it felt right.

He needed to pull away. Maybe she'd release first.

But it didn't look like that was going to happen. And that perplexed him even more.

He slowly released his embrace from her and put his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes.

"Lois, just remember. You're never dealt more than you can handle. And if you can't, that's what I'm here for."

He'd remembered the way she lovingly told the story of her mother's comforting words to her father. It touched him enough to stay with him until just the right moment. And he meant every word.

She quickly darted her eyes, then looked back up at him. He slowly smiled as she shook her head. He had her once again.

She smiled faintly and nodded her head. He wanted to reach out to her again, but he wasn't sure if he could take it…emotionally and mentally. Besides, he wasn't sure if he'd violated any boundaries or not in their relationship. He didn't know how far he could go.

"I'll stop by the Talon sometime tomorrow afternoon."

Maybe by then, after she'd had a chance to sleep and, no doubt, cry a little more, she'd be okay. He just wished there was a way he could make her feel better.

She nodded her head and turned to leave. He stood and watched as she slowly made her way down the stairs. He listened as she got in her car and started the engine and could hear the gravel crunch under the tires as she pulled down the driveway.

Maybe he listened longer than he should have. Maybe he listened too intensely. But he was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to hear what he did.

For his heart sank deeper at that moment than it ever had as he listened to her cry all the way home.

And it was then he knew he had to do something more…for her.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, this is another long chapter. Nearly 8 full pages in Word. I just wanted to get this chapter right because it's an important one for Clark, as well as for Chloe.

So, I hope you enjoy, and remember..feedback, good or bad, is always appreciated!

* * *

**Author:** Alison

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to DC, WB, AlMiles, etc., etc., etc. I only own the story and my dignity, so please don't take either away from me. My cat was photographed in a Euro Tabloid partying with Bode Miller and the U.S. men's snowboarding team.

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

* * *

He closed his eyes, letting the warm water cascade down his body, washing the dirt and soap away as he stood under the shower head. He'd been lost in thought all morning.

He hadn't slept well. He woke several times during the night and swore he could hear her crying. Images of her invaded his dreams and he could still feel his arms around her. He never wanted that feeling to go away.

But why? They weren't supposed to like each other. They weren't supposed to get along. They were barely friends.

So, why couldn't he stop thinking about her?

She was so vulnerable that night. She was so peaceful that morning. And last night, she was so… He couldn't find the words. But he knew he was grateful _she_ had come to see _him_.

But as much as he tried to comfort her last night, he still felt there was more he could do.

He couldn't believe the way he was feeling. He wasn't sleeping. He even turned down his mother's pancakes that morning.

Something was definitely wrong if he couldn't eat Martha Kent's home-cooking. But what was it? And was it all because of Lois? Nothing else had really been on his mind lately.

He hadn't talked to Lana in weeks. Not since she and…well. They hadn't spoken in a while.

But, in a way, he was over it. He was over her. He'd moved on, for the most part. A part of him would always love her, but now it was a completely different kind of love. It was an 'I wish you the best in life and you'll always be a great friend' kinda love. But other than that…he just didn't feel "it" for her anymore.

No. Lately, his attention had been focused on someone else. It shouldn't have been. And it wouldn't have been. But his mother forced him to go to her apartment. And that's when he saw her. And, he wasn't sure, but he could've sworn that he felt…something.

He'd call it a flutter. Some would call it butterflies. But when he saw her lying there that morning, he couldn't stop them. And that terrified him. Because this was Lois.

He was trying to fight it. It just wouldn't go away. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't ignore it.

What was he going to do? This was all beyond him. He couldn't concentrate on anything. Not food, not sleep, and don't even bring up his homework. His chores were beginning to suffer, as well. He nearly knocked over poor Bessie the milk cow that morning when he was speeding around trying to finish his chores. His father witnessed the whole event, and if he hadn't intervened, Bessie would be on her way to the slaughter house. Needless to say, Bessie got extra feed that morning.

He didn't know how to handle this. But he knew who would.

He turned off the faucet and grabbed the shower curtain, slinging it to one side. He paused for a moment and briefly recalled seeing her standing there at the sink, dressed in only his flannel shirt.

Sure, he didn't like it then. Well, maybe he would've liked it better if he didn't think they were gonna get caught. He was just trying to avoid a lecture. Right? Besides, he only had eyes for someone else then.

He smiled broadly at the memory. He missed their back and forth. Hopefully, things would get back to normal soon. Well…maybe with a few exceptions.

He reached into the cabinet and grabbed a fresh towel. As he began to dry himself off, something in the bathroom mirror caught his eye. Was he getting a little pudgy around the middle? He turned to the side and held up his arms to get a better view as he sucked in his gut.

He had been depressed after the whole incident with Lana and…well. But he didn't think he'd gained weight. He had been eating more of his mom's home-cooking lately, though. Well, except for those pancakes this morning. He was feeling a little hungry now.

Wait. Why did he care all of a sudden about his appearance? It'd never bothered him before. He'd become so self-conscious lately. He was beginning to scare himself.

He dried off his body and vigorously scrubbed his wet hair with the towel. There were too many important things to do today to worry about a few extra pounds. He sighed as he grabbed his clean boxers off the counter and slipped them on.

He had to talk to her. There was no way around it now. She'd definitely know how to handle this. He opened the bathroom door and walked down the hall to his bedroom. Closing the door, he walked to his dresser and picked up his cell phone. Even though her number was on speed dial, he knew it by heart.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Chloe."

He reached in the closet for a clean blue shirt and pulled it on as he spoke.

"Hey, Clark. What's up?"

How much did he want to tell her? Should he just come right out and say it? Maybe he'd lead in to it.

"Did you find out anything else about that memorial? I've been going over what you sent me and I think it's gonna be great."

Well, that's one way to do it. He knew she didn't find out anything else. She'd said she'd email him if she did. Just stall a little longer, Kent.

He pulled on his jeans and slipped on his socks and boots.

"No, just what I emailed you last night. But I think we need to go see them today about getting it done. Especially if you want this thing up pretty soon."

That was true. He thought the sooner the memorial was up, maybe the better Lois would feel.

Hhmm…did she say they needed to go see them today?

He grabbed his red jacket off the bed and zipped out the door. Before he knew it, he was in Chloe's dorm room sitting on her bed as her papers flew everywhere.

"Clark!"

She looked genuinely terrified as she spun around in her desk chair, putting her hand to her chest to catch her breath.

"What?"

Shouldn't she be used to this by now?

"I don't think I'm ever gonna get used to that."

He smiled. He truly missed her being away in Metropolis. Lucky for him he had super speed.

"Well, you said we needed to go see them today. So, here I am."

So, he was anxious. He didn't know why. Maybe he just wanted someone to talk to about the whole situation.

Chloe threw him a skeptical look as she bent over to pick up the papers that flew off her desk when he zipped in.

"Remind me to buy a paperweight while we're out today. If you're going to create a wind tunnel effect every time you show up I gotta do something to save time putting all my homework back together."

Smiling, he reached down and helped her pick up the papers scattered in the floor and handed them to her as he sat on the bed. She sat back in her chair and began putting the pages together in a neat stack.

He wasn't sure if he should ask it. It's just that he didn't want the questions that would naturally come with the question he'd ask. He knew her. He knew she'd wonder why he wanted to know.

But that was it, wasn't it? He wanted to know.

And so, he had to ask.

"Can I ask you something, Chloe?"

Okay. Just calm down. Act natural. Maybe she won't think anything of it. You're just wanting to know something more about her, right? Right?

"Okay. Is everything alright?"

Ha! That was a loaded question. If she only knew.

So…how much did he want to say? How much did he want her to know? And would she take it the wrong way if he did tell her? She flipped out on the phone yesterday morning when he mentioned he stayed the night at Lois' apartment. What would she say about what happened last night? He didn't want to tell her about the sleepless nights. But he had to say…something.

There just had to be more he could do for her.

As he spoke he leaned forward on his elbows and kept his head down.

"Yeah, everything's fine." He paused and took a deep breath. Okay, this was it. Just get it over with. "What do you think Lois' favorite movie is?"

It came to him while he was in the shower that morning. She just seemed to forget about everything else while they watched the movie the other night. Maybe that's why he wanted to know. So she could forget and escape, even if it was only for a little while.

He glanced up just in time to see a grin creep into her confused expression.

Oh great. Now she was thinking something was up with them. He knew it. He knew he shouldn't have said anything. Just keep your mouth shut next time, Kent. When was he gonna learn?

"Lois' favorite movie? Why do you want to know that?"

And there it was. He knew what she was thinking. And it wasn't true. It wasn't. He just wanted to know something about a friend so he could make her feel better. That was all.

Right?

He stood and walked to her window. How was he gonna deal with this?

But how could he forget that night. How could he forget _last_ night? He'd dreamt about her. Holding her. It was driving him crazy. He couldn't get it out of his head. And he didn't know what else to do.

He looked out the window at the trees in the courtyard and the various students shuffling quietly to class. But he was in a trance, for she never left his thoughts. No matter how hard he tried to lose those hazel eyes, he just couldn't do it.

"I just want to do something nice for her."

He heard her slowly spin around in the squeaky chair as she spoke.

"But, Clark, you're already doing this memorial for her."

That was true. But after last night… There just had to be something more he could do. Something that would mean…_something_. A lasting impression. Something other than the memorial. Something for right now.

He didn't answer but continued to watch the birds in the tree just outside her window.

"So, what's brought on this sudden interest in Miss Lane?" She paused as he stayed fixed on the birds. "Does it have anything to do with you two spending the night together?"

What? No. No, no, no, no. Oh…no.

He didn't want to have to explain that night again. She thought something happened. He just knew that she knew there was something going on. But there wasn't.

He quickly looked at her, their eyes meeting briefly. Then, running his fingers through his hair, he slowly walked back and stood near her bed.

How was he… What could he… This wasn't going as well as he thought it would.

"What? No, Chloe. I mean, well, it does, but we didn't…we just talked."

Nice going. Now, she couldn't possibly take _that_ the wrong way, could she?

Chloe slowly nodded her head and smiled.

"So, you just talked? Let me get this straight. Clark Kent and Lois Lane stayed at her apartment…all night…talking. Right."

Oh come on. How could anything ever happen…_that_ way…between him and Lois? Just the thought was…well…it was…

It just wouldn't happen. She'd said as much before, anyway. Of course, that was before last night. And the night before…

But she didn't believe him. He couldn't believe she didn't believe him. Weren't they supposed to be friends? _Best_ friends?

He looked at her and narrowed his eyes. How could she?

"I promise, Chloe. We just talked." His voice softened as he continued, remembering her that night. "I'd never seen her like that before."

She just looked so…helpless. He just wanted to, as Chloe would say for lack of a cheesier word, save her. But he wanted to do so without it actually _looking_ like he was saving her.

Chloe got up from her chair and sat on the bed, patting the space next to her for him to sit.

"Yeah, I got that from you yesterday. But what do you mean? What was she like?"

Didn't she know? Surely, she did. She had to know what that day was.

"She was crying. I'd never seen Lois cry before."

At least, he'd never seen her cry like this. This was coming from deep inside. They were tears that had been kept in for so long, he wondered if anyone had ever seen them. Probably not. Lois never let anyone see that…the softer side. The vulnerable side.

It was a complete accident that he'd even seen. But in a strange way, it was a happy one. Because now…he knew.

Chloe took a breath and looked at him.

"So, this is how you've gone from hating her and wishing she never came back from Europe this summer, to wanting to do something nice for her."

Hating her? Why did everyone keep saying that? He never said he hated Lois. It's like he told his dad. They just didn't always get along. That didn't mean they hated each other.

No, it just meant…he liked teasing her. He liked getting to her. And he secretly knew she enjoyed it, too.

He looked at her, intenseness in his eyes. He had to make sure she understood.

"I never hated her, Chloe. She just…got on my nerves. But, I never really minded it." He paused as she looked to the floor. "That's just the way Lois and I are. We irritate each other, but I don't think either of us are really that bothered by it."

"Are you sure she feels the same way?"

Well, what did _that_ mean?

He thought he knew how Lois might feel. But how would he ever know? He was not about to ask her how she felt towards him.

What was he _saying_? This was crazy. How could he even think this?

Maybe bringing this up to Chloe was a bad idea. He should've known she'd make him think.

"I don't know. Lois can be a hard read sometimes."

That was certainly an understatement. He smiled as she laughed.

"Yeah, I know."

Lois would get a kick out of this. She'd find it very amusing that he was so confused over her. She'd tell him to suck it up and move on. She didn't need saving…she could handle it.

But could she? Everyone needs someone every now and then. A partner. A friend. A confidante.

He silently hoped he could have at least one of those titles.

"So, we should probably get going." She rose off the bed and walked to her desk, picking up some papers. "I found this place down on Sixteenth Street where we can buy the marker. They can engrave it for us, too. I just need to get them all the information." She paused and pointed her finger at him as she continued. "Oh, and you said you wanted the brown marble marker, right? I already put it on hold online last night. The website said they could put a picture on it, too, but they need to get it ASAP for it to be ready soon."

Uh oh. Um. Well…

"Okay, yeah, that sounds great." He paused as he took the papers from her hand. "I've got a slight problem with the picture, though."

Please don't be mad. Please don't be mad.

"And what's that?"

A sheepish grin spread across his face as he looked at her.

"I don't have it."

Please don't yell. Please don't yell.

"Okay, so where is it?"

Well, that wasn't so bad. Even though she did slightly roll her eyes and drop her jaw. Still…not so bad.

"Still at Lois'. I was thinking maybe you could go tomorrow and get it. Didn't you say something about coming home this weekend?"

So, he couldn't do everything. Besides, he knew how much she and Lois loved to hang out. And Chloe was smart. She'd figure out some way to get the picture.

She sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"Well, yeah, but that was before I had all this work to do."

Oh.

He looked shocked for a moment, then turned his gaze to the floor, focusing on her Intro to News Writing textbook next to his foot.

His heart only sank a little. So, the memorial wouldn't have the picture on it. It'd still turn out okay. Lois would still be happy. Right?

"Oh. Okay."

Well…there were worse things. World hunger …war…disease…depression… Everything would still be okay. Really. It would.

"But I guess I can make a special trip just for you."

He looked up at her. Chloe never failed him.

He stood and smiled.

"Thanks, Chloe. I mean…for all your help. I couldn't have done this without you."

Even with his abilities, he couldn't have figured it all out. It all had to be just right. It had to be perfect. And Chloe always seemed to know something about everything. But, more importantly, he knew he could count on her, no matter what.

He reached out and pulled her in closer to him, hugging her tightly as she wrapped her small arms around his waist.

"You're welcome, Clark."

He let her release her embrace and reach for her coat on the bed. As she put it on, he walked to the door to wait while she grabbed her bag and cell phone.

He loved her. He always would. She was his best friend. He'd lost her once and swore to himself that he'd never let that happen again. He knew they might have been more at one point in time, but…it just wasn't meant to be.

He just hoped she wouldn't be mad if…well…did he even want to finish that thought?

Whatever happened, he just wanted her to be happy. Always.

"By the way, it's _Breakfast at Tiffany's_."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author:** Alison

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to DC, WB, AlMiles, etc., etc., etc. I only own the story and one ticket to a Keith Urban concert here Sunday night. I'm begging you to please not take either from me. Especially the ticket. My cat heard Usher was going on vacation along the French Riviera and decided to join him as long as she was over there.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**

* * *

**

He was tired. He'd admit it.

But anxiousness and adrenaline could do amazing things.

He'd told her he'd stop by in the afternoon. But, he and Chloe were busy at the monument company most of the day, and then they spent the rest of the afternoon at the Planet discussing several of her articles she hoped would make it to print.

Maybe he felt guilty for dragging Chloe into it. He hadn't spent that much time with her lately. Granted a few hours on a Friday couldn't make up for all the lost time over several months. But it was a start. At least, he thought so.

Chloe's cell phone rang just as they were about to walk into the monument company to fill out the necessary forms and pay. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw the caller ID. It was Lois calling from her cell. They stood outside the doorway while Chloe hurriedly told Lois she couldn't talk then because she was "working on a project." He was sure Lois would see right through it, but apparently it was good enough. And that worried him. Because Lois Lane usually saw right through everything.

They also found out that morning that Chloe's dad had offered his burial plots in Smallville for the memorial. He'd told Chloe that he didn't want "to be buried in the same place twice." He had also thanked Clark for the wonderful idea to do something for Lois' mother and his sister.

The company said they could have the engraving finished by tomorrow, but they'd need the picture then if they wanted the stone up Sunday afternoon.

Chloe and Clark agreed that she'd get the picture in the morning when she came to Smallville to visit Lois. She could go back to Metropolis afterwards to take the picture to be put on the stone.

It was all gonna work out.

But now, it was way past dark. He'd gotten back to the farm around nine thirty. His mother kept his dinner of chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans and corn warm in the oven for him. His father had just finished up fixing the tractor again in the barn and was already upstairs in the shower.

He was tired, but he didn't care. He was excited. Why? Because he had a plan.

His mother stood at the sink washing dishes as he sat at the island picking at his dinner.

"Hey, Mom. You got that old projector workin' at the Talon, right?"

So, he was gonna ask it in a way that would just be asking. There were no ulterior motives. It was just small talk.

His mother kept her back to him as she spoke.

"Yeah. You know, we've been showing all those old movies every weekend."

Good. This was going well. He would just lead right into it. Just act natural.

"So…I don't suppose you've got _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ there, do you?"

She stopped scrubbing the plate and turned around to look at him, drying her hands on the dishtowel as a puzzled grin formed on her face.

"_Breakfast at Tiffany's_? Now that's an interesting movie to ask about out of the blue. Why do you want to know if we've got it at the Talon?"

What?

It was an innocent question.

So, it just _happened_ to be Lois' favorite movie. So? Did she really need to know that?

"I…um." He paused and cleared his throat as he stared into his glass of milk. Breathe. "I'd just like to know. I hear it's a classic. I'd love to see it sometime. Will you be showing it soon?"

He took a long swig of his milk, closed his eyes and prayed his mother wouldn't read into anything.

She crossed her arms and leaned back against the sink, eyeing her son.

"Yes. We do have it. It's in the projector room with all the other old movies we show." She stopped as he set his glass down. But he never looked up. "You know, that's one of my favorite movies. I just love Audrey Hepburn." She paused again. He knew what she was trying to do. But it wouldn't work. He'd already been through that with Chloe that morning. "So, why'd you pick that movie, Clark?"

Um…

Okay. So, he hadn't really prepared himself for this. And he couldn't lie to his mother.

He kept his head down, focusing on flipping the corn kernels into the mashed potatoes.

"What'dya mean?"

Stall, Kent. Stall.

She rolled her eyes as she walked closer to him.

"I _mean_ why do you want to know if that movie is at the Talon? You picked that movie for some reason. Now, what is it, Clark?"

Don't look up. Don't look at her. If you look at her, you'll tell her. You know you will. Don't do it.

But he did.

He slowly raised his head up, his eyes meeting hers. She had that mother's look. She knew something was going on. Whether she had it _all_ figured out yet, though, was another question.

He took a deep breath.

"It's Lois' favorite movie."

There. He said it. It was out in the open. Now she knew.

So, go ahead. Say something. Ask what he plans to do. Ask what he wants to do. Ask what's been going on with him for the last few days that even _he _can't explain. Ask about the sleepless nights and the flabby gut. Ask away.

"Oh, Clark."

Oh, great.

She walked around to stand next to where he was seated on the barstool and placed a hand on his arm.

"Mom."

"No, Clark. It's just…I think it's great that you want to do something for her."

Huh?

When did he tell her that he wanted to do something for Lois? Sure, he'd mentioned the memorial. But…when was anything else said? This didn't make sense. Was this supposed to be that freaky mom's intuition?

How did she know?

"Mom, I never said I wanted to do something for Lois."

She smiled and slowly nodded her head as she patted his arm.

"You didn't have to."

Wha--?

She turned and began to walk to the stairs, but stopped halfway, keeping her back to him as she spoke.

"By the way…you'll find the reel in the projector room on the top shelf, between _The Birds_ and _Brigadoon_."

He grinned from ear to ear as she made her way up the stairs. Maybe she had it all figured out, after all.

By the time he'd finished eating, showered and changed clothes it was nearly ten thirty. He knew she was still there. It was a 'classic movie night', after all.

He grabbed his jacket and threw it on as he zipped out the door. In no time he was standing across the street from the Talon. The marquee was still lit as bold red letters spelled out that night's feature: _Charade_.

The door swung open and a couple headed out and walked arm in arm down the sidewalk. He hoped they were the last to leave. After all, she'd be closing up soon.

He jogged across the street and stopped just outside the doors. Just breathe. It's not a big deal. It's just Lois.

Right. Just…Lois.

He took a deep breath and grabbed the door, slinging it open as he stepped inside. If he meant to be a surprise, he screwed up. The bell jingled announcing his arrival.

"I'm sorry, we're closed. You'll have to come back tomorrow."

She had her back to him, struggling with a mop, bucket of water and a trash bag as she headed for the red swinging theater doors.

"But I was hoping for a caffeine boost."

She turned around and smirked.

"Well, then you should've been here before we closed."

So, the old Lois was back. Maybe things _were_ getting back to normal. And, surprisingly, that thought gave him mixed emotions.

But he wasn't ready to leave. Not yet. Of course, he didn't want to just say, 'Hey, Lois. Let's go into the theater because I want to show you a movie.' That wouldn't work. No. He had to wait for it. The moment would come, he just had to wait until she had no clue.

He smiled and walked closer to her.

"Do you need some help?"

Anything to stay. But she'd probably tell him no. She'd probably say, 'I can handle it, Smallville.'

"If you want."

If…what? Did she want him to stay? Sure, _he_ wanted to stay, but it was only to somehow get into the projector booth and show her favorite movie. That's all. Really. You know, so she'd feel better.

He wasn't gonna question it, though. He was just grateful she hadn't insulted him…yet.

As he took the bucket of water from her, she opened the theater door and flicked on the light switch.

Trash was everywhere in the old cinema. This was gonna take all night at normal speed.

He looked at her as she leaned her head on the mop handle. She glanced up at him and they both smiled. She obviously didn't want to do it either.

"You know, I've heard that when faced with something you can't handle, you can depend on someone else to help you out."

He laughed.

"What? Lois Lane can't handle a little trash pickup?"

He grinned as she took the mop handle in one hand and placed the other hand on her hip. He braced himself for the coming insult.

"Hey, you're the one that's the expert in that area. At least, that's what Chloe tells me your community service involved a couple of years ago."

Ah, and the old familiar banter had returned.

He nodded his head and smiled as he spoke.

"Okay, that's fair. Tell ya what. Since I do happen to be an expert, I'll pick up the trash."

She'd agree to that in a heartbeat.

"Deal."

So, maybe he knew her a little too well. For some reason, he was okay with that.

"I'm not finished. I'll pick up the trash and you can mop. Between the two of us, it shouldn't take that long."

Of course, if she hadn't been there, he could've had the place spotless in a flash. But, somehow, he didn't think he'd mind spending the extra time with her. You know…cleaning.

She sighed as she reached out her hand to him.

"Fine. Hand me the bucket."

It started off pretty well, at least, he thought so. She mopped the sticky mess off the floor, following him down each aisle, as he carefully picked up the cups, muffin wrappers and other trash and quickly stuffed them in the bag.

Blame it on the flutter. Blame it on the past couple of days. Even blame on the sheer confusion of it all.

But he just couldn't hold on to some of those coffee cups. And each one he dropped, spilling coffee on Lois' freshly cleaned floor, made him even more nervous.

"Could you try to be a little more careful, Smallville? I don't want to be in here all night."

She said that after he dropped each cup. He continued apologizing and he did try to be careful. But for some reason, trying wasn't good enough.

He picked up one more cup. It was almost in the trash bag. But…he dropped it. This time, however, instead of falling to the floor, the coffee fell towards him and splashed the front of his jeans.

He could feel the glow. His face became hot and he knew it was turning red. Not only was the stain in a not so great part of his pants, but to top it off, she began to laugh.

What a way to kick a guy when he's down.

"Lois, I don't really see what's so funny. I'm covered in coffee."

Well, that sent her over the edge.

He'd seen the two extremes of Lois Lane that week. He saw the tattered, broken crying Lois a couple of nights ago. And now, he witnessed the uncontrollable laughing side. In fact, she was laughing so hard that she doubled over between the seats.

"No, it's not that." She rose upright and waved her hand between them. "I mean, just look at us. Your pants are ruined. I've got coffee in my hair. I think my hands are stuck to this mop from the ten thousand blueberry muffins I've handled today. And you can't pick up a single cup without spilling it." So, she had a point. She placed a hand on her hip and looked up at him as she blew a hair out of her face. "We certainly make quite a team, Kent."

Why couldn't he contain his smile? He should be mad. The wet pants alone should've made him mad.

But he had to admit he liked the idea of being partners. Cleaning partners, that is.

They were in the center of the theater but weren't even halfway finished cleaning. He grinned while she sat in a seat, looking thoroughly exhausted.

"Hey, we're not that bad. I think we make a pretty good team."

She glanced up at him, halfway rolled her eyes and smiled.

"We're a disaster, Smallville. I told your mom I could handle it tonight, that I could clean up and lock up by myself. I think I should've stuck to that plan."

He laughed softly. His mom. Hhmm…maybe now was the perfect time. Besides, he could come back later and take care of the theater. That wasn't even an issue.

Leaning on the seat behind him, he looked back up at the projection booth. He needed to get up there. And an idea was forming.

He looked at her and smiled.

"You know, Lois. We don't have to finish this tonight. No one will be in here until tomorrow night. I can come by tomorrow afternoon and we can finish cleaning it then."

So, it was a little lie. What was he supposed to say? 'Gee, Lois, you don't have to worry 'bout a thing. I'll just zip in here in the morning and have this place cleaned up while I use my special powers.' Yeah, that wasn't gonna work.

She crossed her arms.

"Oh, you mean like you came by this afternoon like you said you would?"

He knew he told her that. It's not like he could forget something like that. But, he was with Chloe at the monument company getting the stone for Lois' mother.

It's not like he wanted to lie to her. He just wanted to surprise her.

He took a deep breath and looked to the floor.

Just…say something.

"I'm sorry. Something.."

"Came up, right? Of course, it did. It always does with you. You know, Smallville, you are so predictable."

Now was his chance. She was about to go into one of her rants. It'd surely catch her off guard.

"Wait right here, Lois."

He grabbed the trash bag and walked out of the row and up the aisle. He smiled as she never stopped talking.

"What the… Smallville? Where are you going? See, this is completely going against what I just said. That doesn't make me look very good."

Dropping the trash bag in the projector room, he looked around until he saw the old film reels lining the shelves. Top one, right? He scanned the canisters until he found it, right where his mother said it would be. He opened the metal case and gently took out the reel.

He was so thankful he'd paid attention in science class when the teacher asked him to load the filmstrips. Of course, he never thought he'd ever need that useless knowledge. Guess there's always something that'll inevitably surprise you in life.

Taking that night's movie off the projector, he carefully loaded the new reel, then clicked on the switch.

He dimmed the lights then zipped out to the front and grabbed two coffees and a bucket of still piping hot popcorn. He then made his way back into the theater, down the aisle and into her row just as 'Moon River' wafted through the room.

She was fixated on the screen. Her mouth hung open much the same way as when he saw her that morning as she slept. He grinned not only at the thought, but at the sight of her just now as she watched the screen, the moving images reflecting off her face.

"Clark…how..?"

"…Did I know _Breakfast at Tiffany's _was your favorite movie? Chloe told me."

She laughed and turned to look at him as he put the coffees in the cup holders and handed her the tub of popcorn.

He smiled. The flutter was back. And he was starting to figure out why.


	9. Chapter 9

ok...chapter 9. again, as i said in chapters 7 and 8 of **Lilies**, if you haven't seen _Breakfast at Tiffany's_, then you might be a little confused.

i hope you like this one. as always, feedback, good or bad, is loved and really is great motivation!

* * *

**Author:** Alison

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to DC, WB, AlMiles, etc., etc., etc. My cat is still enjoying her tour of Italy and put in a good word for me with cute U.S. gold-medalist speed skater Chad Hedrick. So, now I owe her.

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

* * *

"'Bout time you woke up. Did ya have another late night?"

His father had a smirk as he read the morning paper sitting at the kitchen island.

Apparently, his mother had been talking.

He yawned and scratched his head, making his way to the fridge.

"Well, kinda."

He wasn't gonna let on. Why should he have to tell them _everything_?

"Kinda? What does that mean?"

He wasn't going to ignore him. He just wasn't going to answer him.

"Hey, Dad, listen. Is it okay if I do my chores later today? I've got something I need to take care of this morning."

She'd still be sleeping. She had said last night that she didn't have to be at work until four that afternoon, but she might be expecting to meet him sooner to clean. He had to beat her to it.

"Yeah, Son, I guess that's okay. Is everything alright?"

He smiled as he took the milk out of the fridge and poured some into a clean glass.

"Yeah. Everything's fine."

And it really was.

He glanced at the clock on the wall next to the fridge. It was nearly ten o'clock already. He had to get going.

Taking a big gulp of his milk, he set the glass down and wiped his mouth on his arm. He needed a shower, anyway.

He smiled at his father as he walked past him and up the stairs. He'd leave him wondering just a little longer. Besides, if he really wanted to know, he was certain his mother would fill him in later.

After he'd showered and dressed, he ran out the door and zipped over to the Talon. He slowed just around the corner in an alleyway next to the coffeehouse. He casually looked around and stepped out on the sidewalk, making his way to the doors. He knew Lois wouldn't be up, but he hoped Chloe wouldn't be there yet.

It's not that he didn't want to see his best friend. He just didn't think he was ready to talk about last night. Not yet. And he knew if he saw Chloe, she'd pull it out of him somehow.

The bell jingled as he walked through the door. He smiled at the thought of the last time he walked in that door. So, maybe a part of him wouldn't mind seeing her that morning. But it was just a small part.

"Hey, Clark."

His mom was busy doling out various drink orders for the mid-morning rush.

"Hey, Mom."

He walked to the counter as she handed a drink and some change to a waiting businessman.

"So, why are you so happy?"

What was she talkin' about?

"Whatdy'a mean?

She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I _mean_ what's with that famous Clark Kent smile? I haven't seen you smile like that in ages."

Can you smile and not realize it?

Apparently…you can.

So, maybe he was happy. He hadn't felt like this in a long time. No. Scratch that. He had never felt like _this_. This was completely new.

It had taken a while to get used to it. He still didn't completely know what was going on or even what to expect.

But he knew he liked feeling this way. He couldn't get enough of it. Last night, he realized why. And that's why he smiled.

He walked around the counter and took a couple of trash bags from the cabinet. He turned to her as he was going into the theater.

"I guess…I just realized that sometimes life doesn't always turn out the way you thought it would. But, that's okay." He paused and smiled as she crossed her arms and eyed him, a puzzled look on her face. "Because sometimes…I'm glad it didn't."

He started to walk into the theater when she spoke.

"Where are you going?"

With one hand on the red swinging door and the other holding the bags, he looked up at her and never stopped grinning.

"I've got something I need to do…for Lois."

Pushing the door open, he walked inside and flicked on the light switch.

Every little thing he seemed to do lately reminded him of her. Even the simple act of flipping on the light in the old theater brought back flashes of last night.

He walked down the aisle to the row where they'd sat. When was the last time he was that happy? He certainly couldn't remember.

Moving to the center of the row, he sat in the same seat as before.

So, the movie wasn't that bad. It was great, actually. But he could see it anytime.

How often did he get to spend all evening alone with her?

He'd slowly scooted down in his seat as he propped his feet up on the row in front of them. He was sleepy, but not sleepy enough to actually fall asleep. But did she have to know that?

He just wanted to be close to her. He just wanted to be with her. He still wasn't _entirely_ sure why, but he was just going with it.

Not wanting to do the stupid 'yawn and reach arm around the girl trick,' especially since she'd see through that immediately, he opted instead to merely let his head gradually find its way to her shoulder. He closed his eyes for the full effect and just relaxed, listening to her laugh and cry at various moments throughout the film.

He was halfway paying attention to the movie because when he heard Fred, who was apparently not really Fred but Paul, tell Holly, who was not really Holly but Lula Mae, talk about when Holly burned dinner, he was instantly reminded of Lois' cooking skills. He couldn't resist the urge to "wake up" and say something.

"Hey, remind you of anyone else you know?"

She shushed him and poked him in the side. He simply laughed and sat upright in the seat as the movie neared the end.

He heard her sniff and knew she wanted to cry when Holly was frantically searching for Cat, but she held it in. He quietly wished he'd done the stupid arm reach.

When the credits finally rolled and 'Moon River' played one last time, he tried to think of some excuse to stay. He couldn't leave just then. It had all been so…wonderful. He just wanted to stay a few minutes more.

And so, he begged her to tell him what he missed while he was asleep. So what if he already knew. He was pretty sure he'd love listening to her tell the story.

And he did.

They sat there until nearly four o'clock in the morning discussing anything from Truman Capote and his odd life to how much Lois' mother loved Audrey Hepburn. She even admitted her mother would sing 'Moon River' to her at night to help her fall asleep.

He never knew there was so much to Lois Lane. He had to admit, he didn't give her as much credit as she deserved. She was truly one of a kind.

Shaking his head of the vivid memories of her last night, he stood and opened one of the trash bags. He had stuff to do and needed to finish cleaning the theater. He quickly zipped around the room and picked up all the muffin wrappers and coffee cups. This time, he didn't drop a single one. In a matter of a few minutes the entire room was free of debris.

He took the trash bags out of the room, stopping in the projector room and grabbing the one he'd left last night, and walked out front. His mother was still busy with customers, so, he dropped the bags off in the storage closet and helped himself to the bucket, mop and vacuum and made his way back into the theater. In a flash, the entire room had been mopped and the carpeted aisles were vacuumed. He took a long glance around the room and grinned. She was gonna be so mad.

He took the vacuum, bucket and mop back to the storage closet. He had just picked up the bags of trash and was about to take them out to the dumpster when he turned around and saw his mother blocking the doorway…smiling.

"Thanks, Clark, but I'll take those out later. We've got some other stuff that needs to go out, so I'll just take it then."

"Are you sure?" She nodded an affirmation and he set the bags on the floor. He knew she'd already said something to his father. And so, he just wanted to be sure she didn't say anything to anyone else. "Look, Mom. Could you just not say anything to anyone about this? I mean…like Lois? I just…I don't want her to know I did this."

She smiled and slowly nodded her head. He knew she had it all figured out. But she wasn't going to say anything until _he_ had it all figured out.

"Sure, Clark."

He breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. Reaching out to her, he pulled her in for a hug. He realized he hadn't done that in a while.

"Thanks, Mom." He paused as he held her and closed his eyes. "I love you." He took a deep breath and pulled away. "I've gotta go. I promised Dad I'd come home and finish up my chores. I'll see ya later."

She stepped out of the doorframe and let him pass.

"Okay…and Clark?" He stopped and turned to face her. "If I haven't told you lately…I'm proud of you."

If it was possible, he left the little coffeehouse happier than when he arrived.

Smiling, he walked to the back entrance, into the alleyway, and glanced around before super speeding back home.

His father was hard at work still trying to repair the perpetually broken tractor.

"You oughta just kick it again."

The older man stood and wiped the grease from his hands.

"Don't tempt me. It's not like I haven't thought about it." He stopped and looked at his son. "Did you take care of everything you needed to?"

It's like a coat hanger had been stuck in his mouth lately, because no matter what he tried to do, he couldn't stop grinnin' like a fool.

"Yeah. Everything's taken care of." He paused and remembered Chloe. "At least, I think it's going to be." Hhmm…he needed to make _sure_ of that though. "Hey, Dad. I need to go make a phone call real quick. I'll do my chores when I'm finished, okay?"

His father nodded his head, but before he could say anything, Clark had run up the loft stairs.

That picture was key to the whole plan. He had trouble sleeping last night, that is, what little sleep he did get, and thought of how he could get it back to her.

It had to be something special. It had to be something amazing. After all, he was trying to impress _her_.

At times, he still couldn't believe he cared, but he did. And that no longer terrified him.

He reached in his pocket and took out his cell phone. Flipping it open he held down the number two on the keypad as the phone automatically dialed the number.

"Hey."

Hey? No 'hey, Clark?' But, that's what she always says.

"Hey, Chloe. Is this a bad time."

"Well, kinda. The fox is in the hen house right now."

"You're…what?"

He was thoroughly confused. He didn't always get Chloe's unique lingo.

He could hear her sigh on the other end.

"Nevermind. What do you need?"

Okay…he briefly thought twice about even asking it now. She seemed to be in a weird mood.

"I just wondered if you got the picture yet?"

There was a long pause on her end of the phone. Was everything alright? He couldn't be sure, but he didn't hear anything to say otherwise.

"Yeah, I got it. I'll deliver it where it needs to go later this afternoon."

Whew. He let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding in.

"Okay. I just wondered if it would be alright if I stopped by later tonight and picked it up. I have something else I'd like to do with it."

He just didn't want to tell her right then. All the details were still kinda being worked out in his mind. He wanted to wait until he knew how it was gonna happen.

"Um, yeah, sure that's fine. Just give me a call later."

She just seemed distracted. Maybe he'd find out later what was going on.

"Sure, Chloe. And maybe we can discuss some other things, then, too."

Another long pause. Hhmm…she couldn't have been with Lois, then. Could she?

"Yeah, okay. I'll just talk to you later, then."

"Okay. And thanks again, Chloe. You know none of this would be possible without you."

Even though he couldn't see it, he could tell she had a smile on her face stretched from ear to ear. But he meant every word.

"Yeah, I know."

"I'll call you later. Bye, Chloe."

"Bye."

He grinned as he flipped his phone shut. He was sure he'd hear about that conversation later.

Sitting on the couch, he looked at the spot where they'd stood only two nights ago. He couldn't believe that so much had changed, especially within him, in such a short amount of time. But those two days were now beginning to feel like two years.

He wanted to hold her again. That thought still confused him. But he was finally starting to just accept it.

After all, he'd discovered over the last few days those feelings were going to come no matter how hard he tried to keep them away.

Because sometimes, as Lois explained last night, you gotta throw the cat out of the cab before you realize what's really important in life.

And so, it was then he finally realized what he'd been missing.


	10. Chapter 10

here's chapter 10. i'm hoping to get the next chapter up tomorrow. this chapter actually has _my_ favorite scene from **Lilies** (it's at the end of this chapter) because it's a MAJOR turning point for both Lois and Clark.

and oh yes. i don't think i've mentioned this here, but i will now because i've wondered how many people have caught on or even realize this is going on. hidden easter eggs, plants, clues. they're in my stories. they'll clue you in to the next chapter and even to the sequel. think you know what they are? remember, they're in _every_ chapter of all three fics. now, i'm not gonna tell you what they are. but i just wanted to let you know they're there.

but i hope you enjoy. remember, i ALWAYS love feedback. it's incredible motivation.

so, here we go:

* * *

**Author: **Alison

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to DC, WB, AlMiles, etc., etc., etc. I only own the story and awesome pictures from a Keith Urban concert. I'll fight ya if you try to take eitheraway from me. My cat was seen hanging out again with Bode Miller in the Olympic Village in Torino. Some are blaming her for his poor performance. I have no comment on the situation.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

* * *

He couldn't even remember doing his chores. But somehow, they were done.

His mind had just been elsewhere lately. He knew part of the reason why. Maybe he was just having trouble accepting the whole reason.

She'd occupied his mind a lot more lately than he'd ever admit. He wasn't supposed to feel this way. He wasn't supposed to think the things he had about her. But he had. And, that was okay.

No. It was better than okay. He felt so amazing lately. He'd never felt this way before. He was terrified and thrilled at the same time. It made no sense. But he loved it.

It was a little after two o'clock. He knew she had to be at work at four. She'd be expecting him to be there to help clean before her shift started. He'd already showered and changed, so he ran on over to the Talon. He had to see the look on her face when she saw the theater.

He opened the front door to the little coffeehouse. His mother was still behind the counter, making a couple of drinks for the few waiting early afternoon customers. She looked up and saw him walking towards the counter. A huge smile appeared on her face. She never said a word but just motioned her head towards the theater doors.

He could feel his heart jump in his throat as he smirked at his mother and made his way to the theater doors. Quietly opening the swinging door, he slipped inside and saw her sitting in the same row he'd occupied just a few hours earlier. He wondered just how mad she was about this.

"You're gonna be sitting there a long time if you're waiting for the movie to start. I hear the next show's not til eight tonight."

She'd have some kind of reaction. She always did.

She stood, faced him, crossed her arms and cocked her hips to one side the way she usually does when she on the defensive.

"Well, actually I was going to finish cleaning this place, but it looks like someone beat me to it."

At least she was smiling.

Slowly, he walked down the aisle past her and took a long look around the room. He'd just play along for a while.

"Gee, Lois. Who could've done such a thing?"

So, he couldn't stop smiling. His back was to her, so it didn't matter. Besides, she just seemed to bring it out in him.

"Cool it, Smallville. I know it was you."

Hhmm…should he admit it? And give in to Lois? That was just crazy.

He braced himself and put on his best innocent face as he turned to look at her.

"Me? You sure about that, Lois?"

She rolled her eyes, but kept smiling. At least she didn't throw anything.

But she quickly walked out of the row and up the aisle as she spoke.

"I don't have time for this. I have to go find something."

Wha- What?

She was just gonna leave? Just like that? Where was she going?

Wait. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. The banter was supposed to keep going for a little while longer. It wasn't supposed to be over this quick.

He quickly ran up the aisle after her.

"Wait, Lois."

She turned around and looked at him as she stopped at the red theater doors. Her arms were still crossed against her chest.

"What is it, Smallville?"

Um. Okay, so once again he hadn't thought it all the way through. This was all new to him. He wasn't too sure what to do. It's not like there was a manual for this sort of thing. He was just flying by the seat of his pants.

"Uh…I, er…"

Way to go. You know she understands stupid.

She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Spit it out, Smallville. I haven't got all day."

Okay. Deep breath.

He looked down at the floor, trying in vain to find the right words. She was going to find something. Well…there's your in, buddy.

"Do you want some help?" She looked confused. Okay…explain. "Because I'm pretty good at finding things. You know, working on a farm and all. Hay stacks…and needles."

Well, isn't that original. She'd never fall for that. You might as well just go on home because she's never going to buy it.

He threw in his classic sheepish grin just for good measure. Sometimes it helps in these situations. But he thought he'd need a miracle to help now.

She shrugged her shoulders and nodded.

"Suit yourself."

Suit…What? She bought that? Was he getting better at this?

He was constantly in a state of confusion around her. But, he never really seemed to care. After all, it kept him on his toes.

He smiled as she quickly turned and walked through the swinging doors back out to the front. He paused for just a minute to take a deep breath. Then, he pushed the door open and caught up with her at the bottom of the stairs that led to her tiny apartment. He followed her up and watched as she opened the door, threw her keys on the kitchen counter and immediately walked to the sofa and coffee table.

They were everywhere. His heart jumped as he stood in her doorway. What was she doing?

She knelt in the floor and began picking up each one.

Should he help her? Should he walk over to her? Should he say something?

"Lois…what happened?"

So, he didn't know what else to do. He wasn't ready to hug her again. Well, maybe he was. But, he'd have to work his way up to something like that again. And she didn't exactly look like she wanted to be hugged right then.

"I lost something."

He was pretty sure he knew. He was almost certain he knew what she would say. But he still had to play along, right?

"Well, maybe if you told me what it is that you lost, I can help you find it."

She sighed.

"I've lost a picture."

Here it comes. He knew it. How was he going to deal with this? This wasn't part of the plan.

He walked closer to where she was in the floor.

"Okay…which picture?"

His heart and mind were racing. Just one step at a time, Kent. Just breathe.

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

"The one of my mom holding the lilies."

Just play along. Don't let on. You can do this.

"Are you sure, Lois?"

She sighed.

"Yes, Smallville. I'm sure. It was here the other night when you were here. I put it back in the box the next morning. It was the last picture I put in there. It should've been right on top. And it wasn't there."

He closed his eyes as his heart sank. He wanted to help her. He wanted to tell her. But he couldn't ruin everything he'd been working on for the past few days. It would all be over soon.

She was in the floor between the coffee table and couch. He walked around to the front of the coffee table and stood, watching as she picked up a handful of the old photos off the floor. She rocked back, sat in the floor and took a deep breath.

"Why?"

"Why what, Lois?"

"Why that picture? Why is that the one picture that's missing?"

Oh. Well…um. How do you answer that? He wanted to tell her. But he also wanted to surprise her.

"Are you sure it's the only one missing?"

Still playing along.

She looked up at him.

"I'm pretty sure, Smallville. I look through each and every one of these pictures on that day every year. And I've done it for several years. I think I know which ones are missing. And that's the only one."

So, maybe he wasn't expecting her to catch on. He knew she was smart. He just didn't think she'd notice.

He felt the urge to do something. The urge to comfort her. The same urge he had…the other night in the loft. When he hugged her. No. When _they_ hugged. After all, she had reciprocated.

He walked around the coffee table to the sofa, moved the pictures over, and sat down. He noticed an old tattered photo of two young girls. One girl was a little taller than the other, but had a sad expression on her face. He flipped the picture over. On the back was written "Lois and Lucy, Christmas 1992." Doing the quick math, he realized this was taken the year her mother died. It was their first Christmas without her.

What could he do? He couldn't tell her what he was planning. But this all meant so much to Lois. He had to do…something.

He looked at her.

"Lois, I promise we'll find the picture."

He needed to talk to Chloe. He needed to get it back. Soon.

She reached up and grabbed the pictures on the couch, moving them all to the coffee table. She then rose up and sat on the sofa next to him, leaning forward on her elbows with her head in her hands.

Was she going to cry again? He was having a hard time reading her. He braced himself for anything.

"I don't know what could have happened to it. It just doesn't make any sense. I didn't take it out of the box. And it certainly didn't grow legs and walk away or sprout wings and fly. I mean… it doesn't _mean_ anything to anyone else."

She sounded exasperated.

If she only knew how much that picture meant to _him_. Of course, it was only because it meant so much to her.

He glanced over at the picture that now lay on the coffee table of the two young girls.

"Why is it so important to you? That particular picture?"

She sighed.

"I don't remember her like that."

Like that?

"Like what?"

"Happy. Well, I guess I do to a certain extent. But just bits and pieces. Images, really. I can see her smiling."

And his heart sank a little more. She truly needed this time of year. And he knew he'd screwed it up. He didn't know what else to do. He gave a crooked smile as she paused and leaned against the back of the sofa as she continued.

"She got sick when I was about five. There were good days and bad days off and on for about nine months. It was those last three months when she got worse. We didn't see her as often then. She was in the hospital and Daddy wouldn't take us."

He didn't know what to do except let her talk. It seemed to be something she needed.

She leaned her head on the back of the couch, taking a breath before continuing.

"The last time I saw her was the night before she died. I went in the room and climbed up on the bed. She had all these tubes coming out of her. Daddy picked up Lucy and put her on the bed so she could see her, too. I really think that day was more for Mom than it was for us. _She_ was saying goodbye, not _us_."

He wasn't sure about her, but _he _felt like crying. He couldn't imagine having to go through something like that with a parent. Lois was much stronger than he ever gave her credit.

But all this talk about her mom made him think of his own. Not his adopted mother, but his birth mother. If it was possible, he missed her.

He looked at her while he tried his best to think of some way to comfort her.

"I never knew my mom." She raised her head off the couch and looked at him. "My real mom, that is. A part of me kinda feels empty for not knowing my biological parents, especially my mother." He paused and looked down at his hands in his lap. "Don't get me wrong, I love my adopted parents. But…I sometimes wonder what my life would've been like…"

She gave a little smile and nodded.

"If things had never changed? I know. Sometimes, I wonder what my life would've been like if my mom had lived. But, I try not to dwell on it. This is what happened and I can only look to the future. But, I still would've liked to have said goodbye."

He smiled weakly and nodded.

It was then he knew they had more in common than he'd ever thought. He was quietly grateful his mom made him take meatloaf to her apartment three nights ago.

A picture on the coffee table caught his eye and he leaned forward to pick it up. It was of a young Lois and her mother. She was holding Lois, who apparently didn't want her picture taken. Lois' head was tilted to one side and she had a smirk on her face just like her mother in the picture that was missing. He knew she missed her. After all, you never really forget your mother.

"You know, Lois. Someone once told me that a mother's love never dies."

He looked at her as she smiled and uncrossed her arms, placing them at her sides.

He didn't know why he did it. Well, maybe he did.

It was just letting her know that everything would be okay. It was just supposed to be comforting.

He reached down and slowly took her hand in his. He took a deep breath as he felt her small fingers gently wrap around his.

They didn't say a word. They simply sat on her sofa in the tiny apartment holding hands. It seemed like a cliché, holding hands. But this was more. It was much more.

Because it was then he knew that she felt it, too.


	11. Chapter 11

wow. Chapter 11. we're almost at the end. only one more chapter after this one. i'm not sure if i'll get it up tomorrow. but it will be up Friday for sure.

a little background about this chapter. it might help to read Chapter 11 of Lilies and Chapter 5 of Something For Lois to go along with this chapter of For Her. there's just some references. 

so anyway...i think that takes care of everything. for right now anyway..

* * *

**Author: **Alison

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to DC, WB, AlMiles, etc., etc., etc. I only own the story and every cd Keith Urban's recorded. My cat strapped on a helmet and joined the German team in the Luge. They won gold. She won't take my calls again.

**

* * *

Chapter 11**

* * *

He leaned forward and put his head in his hands as he rested his elbows on his knees.

Why did he do it? Well, he knew why. He just wanted to be with her.

And what was so wrong with that?

He stayed longer than he meant to. He stayed longer than he should have.

But he didn't stay as long as he wanted to.

He helped her search the entire apartment all afternoon and into the evening for the missing photograph. They looked through each picture scattered across the sofa, coffee table and floor. He even tried to make conversation by asking about some of the pictures he touched as he looked. But it didn't seem to help. Because it wasn't there. And he knew it.

No. He knew it wasn't there. But he did know who had it. And so, he mumbled a few words about needing to leave to take care of something, made sure she would be okay, then quickly left.

Maybe he just couldn't stay there any longer seeing her in a panic. She was so upset that it was gone. She was simply devastated.

And it was all because of him. Somehow, in his attempt to make her feel better, he ironically made everything worse.

So, he just didn't think she'd realize it was gone. But he should've known that something like that was more valuable to her than anything else she owned.

He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid.

But as he left her small apartment, he turned back and saw her sitting in the floor, the same as the night he walked in unannounced. He could make it better. He could make her feel better.

And he would.

"So, why'd you lie to her, Clark?"

Her voice was soft. She wasn't trying to be mean. She just wanted to know. And he could understand why.

She sat on the tiny twin bed next to him in the dimly lit dorm room.

"I didn't lie to her, Chloe. I mean…well. I guess I did." He lifted his head out of his hands and looked at her. "But what was I supposed to say?"

"Yeah, I know." She took a breath. "I guess I'm just trying to figure it all out, Clark. I mean, the picture, the memorial." She paused and looked at him. "And Lois said…last night…you surprised her with _Breakfast at Tiffany's_."

What was she getting at? Did Chloe know something? Did she suspect something?

He sighed.

"Well, that's really it. I guess I just wanted to spend some time with her and…surprise her for once."

Maybe he felt that was the only way he could get through to her. Especially when her defenses were down.

Chloe slowly nodded her head. She seemed to understand, and he silently hoped she did.

She reached into her laptop bag and pulled out an envelope.

"Here. You said you wanted this."

She handed it to him and he took it from her. He gently opened the envelope and peeked inside.

There it was. What they'd been searching for all day. Well, she had been searching. He merely pretended. And he mentally berated himself for it.

"Thanks, Chloe."

"So…how do you plan on giving it back to Lois?"

The ideas had been churning in his head all day. He'd thought of some good ones, but wasn't sure how she'd react. But there was one plan in particular that he hoped would work out. And the mere thought of it made him smile.

"I don't know…but I have an idea."

A confused smile crept across her face as he stood and made his way to the door.

"What kind of idea?"

He stopped and turned to look at her, his hand on the doorknob.

"You'll see." He opened the door and had started to leave, when he turned around. "Oh and Chloe? Could you go by the cemetery on your way into town tomorrow? You know…just make sure everything looks okay. I know we talked about it the other day, but I just wanted to make sure you could still go."

She gave a weak smile and lightly nodded.

"Sure."

He'd almost left. But then he remembered something he'd thought of during his sleepless night.

"And Chloe?" She looked up at him as he stood in the doorway. "I'd really like for you to come with us to the cemetery tomorrow afternoon. I mean…after all, you've kinda had as much to do with this as I have."

She smiled.

"Sure, Clark. I'll just come by the farm after I check things out at the cemetery."

He smiled warmly at her and spoke as he closed the door behind him.

"Thanks, Chloe. For everything."

He shut the door and made his way down the hall and out of the building. He glanced around before super speeding back home.

The lights were still on in the kitchen when he arrived home. He knew his father wouldn't still be up at this hour. He walked through the wooden screen door and that's when he saw them.

There were at least two dozen white lilies in a glass vase sitting on the kitchen island.

He smiled and his heartbeat immediately sped up. Everything was going to be okay after all.

"So, do you want to tell me why I had to sign for those from the Heidelberg Florist?"

His head shot up.

"Mom. Um…" He paused to clear his throat as he tried to think of more words he could say. "I uh… Well."

So, maybe words weren't his strong suit.

She walked closer to where he stood by the island and softened her voice.

"Clark. Why would you order two dozen calla lilies from a florist in Germany?"

Should he tell her? After all, they're just for a friend. You know, to make her feel better. It's just a nice gesture for a friend.

Well…at least, that's what he'd tell her.

He sighed and glanced down.

"They're for Lois. They're just something nice for her after a long, rough week."

He didn't want to see how far her mouth fell. He knew it did. And it was soon replaced with a smirk.

"You know, Clark. You sure have been doing a lot of 'nice things' for Lois lately."

He had? The movie, the picture, the memorial. The lilies. Okay…so maybe he had.

No one had forced him to do any of that. He did it all of his own free will. And he felt strangely comfortable with that.

Because he knew now that everything would be okay.

He smiled as he gently picked up the vase.

"Yeah…I know."

He walked out the door while his mother stood next to the island with a knowing grin.

He knew she knew. But neither were going to say it out loud until he was ready.

Not knowing how super speed could affect a glass vase full of lilies, he opted for taking the truck.

He hopped in, started the engine and made the journey he'd been longing to take for the past couple of days.

He pulled the truck down the main street then turned into the back alley. It was nearly midnight. He figured she'd probably be sleeping after such a long day. Of course, she was probably still tired from last night, too.

Sliding out of the truck, he grabbed the vase and walked to the back entrance, using the spare key his mother gave him to unlock the door. He walked in, through the stockroom and kitchen, then made his way to the swinging door that led to the front.

His heart was racing. He was so excited, so anxious.

He just wanted her to feel better.

Walking up the stairs, he could feel his heart in his chest. Just breathe. Just…breathe.

He tested the doorknob. It was locked. But he'd learned a little trick when Lana lived there. He grabbed the doorknob and gently shifted the door so that the lock popped. He'd never told Lana about it. He'd planned on telling Lois when she moved in, but now…he had second thoughts.

The door quietly opened and he slipped inside. All of the lights were out in the small apartment. He headed straight to the kitchen and set the vase on the island counter where she'd be sure to see it first thing in the morning.

Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out the envelope Chloe had given him earlier. He glanced around and found a notepad and black ink pen by the phone. He ripped a sheet off the pad, grabbed the pen and began to write. He folded the note and stuck it in the envelope, then sealed it. Flipping it over he wrote her name boldly across the front. He checked the lilies one last time before laying the envelope next to the vase.

He stood there for a moment just looking at it. He'd love to see her reaction in the morning.

Sighing, he slowly turned and walked in the direction of the door. But then he saw it. He might not have meant to, or maybe, subconsciously, he did. Either way, he saw her.

The moonlight filtered in through the window. He slowly walked closer to her. She was curled up on her side, the covers wrapped tightly around her.

The closer he got to the bed, however, the more he realized she was crying in her sleep. The tears were streaming down her face as she slept.

His heart sank deeper at that moment than it had all week.

He gently sat on the edge of the bed and put his hand on the side of her face as he whispered.

"Everything will be okay."

He wiped the tears away with his thumb as she continued to cry.

He couldn't leave. Not yet. He'd kick himself if he did.

So, for the rest of the night, he sat on the bed and wiped away her tears.


	12. Chapter 12

okay. so the final part... Chapter 12. **the last chapter.** wow. it's pretty long. 12 pages in Word.

well, there will be a sequel and the first chapter of it should come sometime next week. after that, there will also be a third installment to complete the trilogy.

oh, and just so you know, the sequel will be much darker than Lilies, Something For Lois, and For Her were. woo-hoo! looking forward to it

so here we go. and again, hidden easter eggs throughout! i can't stress how many there are. seriously, by now you ought to have figured out the plot to the sequel if you're finding all the eggs

so anyway... Chapter 12. hope ya like it. and remember.. hidden easter eggs a-plenty (you know, the ones that'll clue ya in to the sequel..). and some are pretty obvious, and some aren't. but i'm not gonna tell ya what they are. **  
**

**

* * *

**

**Author:** Alison

**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to DC, WB, AlMiles, etc., etc., etc. I only own the story and my love for Keith Urban. My cat is on her way back from Torino. There's word she swiped some of the gold medals from the German women's Luge team. We're looking into it.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

**

* * *

**

He didn't know how long he'd been there. He couldn't remember what time he left her.

The lack of sleep in the last twenty-four hours was beginning to take its toll. But he had to stay awake. Because today was…well, today was going to be a better day.

But he'd been lost in his thoughts all morning. Thoughts of her. Thoughts of last night. Thoughts of this morning.

He'd stayed until she began to stir. It was past dawn, but still early morning. He just couldn't bring himself to leave any sooner. He couldn't bring himself to leave…her.

But he had to. She'd probably flip out if she woke up and found him sitting on her bed stroking her hair and wiping her tears away. No. That would kinda ruin the surprise of today.

He couldn't believe how much had happened in the past few days. So much had changed. Their relationship had certainly changed, even if neither admitted it out loud. He just hoped nothing would screw that up.

A car door slammed, but he stayed focused on staring out the window. He even heard her footsteps on the loft stairs, but he still didn't turn around. He knew who it was. He knew she'd be early. But he just didn't want to turn around. It wasn't depression. It was just…anxiousness? He wasn't sure, but he knew his stomach was doing flips.

"So, it must be tough."

He shoved his hands deep in the pockets of his jeans as he sighed and turned around.

"What?"

"Not being able to be surprised by anyone. You know…super hearing and all."

So, she did know him pretty well. She stood smiling at the top of the stairs. He should've hugged her for all she'd done that week. He should've run over to her. But, he just couldn't do it then.

He still had the image in his head of her sleeping. Not to mention he could still feel the wetness of her tears on his fingers. No, he was just too wrapped up in thinking.

He managed a half-hearted smile and nodded, then lowered his gaze.

"Yeah."

He sighed as he stared at the old wooden plank floor.

"I went to the cemetery. Everything looks great, especially the picture. They did a really good job on it. Lois is gonna love it."

"Great, Chloe. Thanks."

He heard her. Of course, he could hear her. The super hearing kinda helped. But, he was feeling so many things at the moment, that he just wasn't sure what to do with them all.

He slowly walked and sat on one end of the couch. She sighed and crossed her arms and moved closer to him.

"Okay, Clark. What's up?"

Uh oh. She was fishing for something. She was moving in to reporter mode. She asked as many questions as she could until she finally got you to crack and give her the answers she'd been looking for. He knew it well.

He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, quickly glancing at her, then returning his gaze to the floor. How much did he want to tell her? Did she already suspect something? Did she already know something? Chloe was highly intelligent. She could figure it out if she really wanted to. He was sure of it.

"Nothing. It's just…well. I've just been doing a lot of thinking lately."

Thinking. Well, that's just great. There shouldn't be anything suspicious about that.

"Okay…about what exactly?"

Yep, she's fishing.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He didn't want to say it, but part of him knew she already knew.

"Lois."

She hesitated before answering and smiled.

"So…what about Lois?"

Did he want to say it all? Everything he'd been feeling? Everything he'd been thinking? Even though he still wasn't sure what any of this was called?

After all, it was just five days ago he couldn't stand Lois. He argued with her every time they were together.

But something had changed in the last few days. Things were different between them. He wasn't entirely sure why, but he had his suspicions.

Of course, he still had his reservations about the whole situation, too. He had to. Because everything had happened so fast. And…it was Lois.

Chloe sat next to him on the couch.

"I don't know. I guess everything from this week has just been so strange. I mean, in a way, she's driving me crazy. But at the same time, I can't stay away from her."

He rose off the old sofa and walked back to the window, running his fingers through his hair.

It was all so frustrating. He thought he'd accepted it. He thought he'd figured it out. When he was around her, he was sure he had.

But it's when he wasn't around her that he had his doubts. That frustrated him even more, because no matter what he did, he couldn't stop thinking about her. And that really was driving him crazy.

"So what did you do with the picture? Do you still have it?"

Oh. The picture? Um…huh. Well.

He took a deep breath. How far did he want to go with this?

Slowly, he turned around and looked at her.

"No. I, uh…sneaked into her apartment last night and dropped it off."

Okay. Good. Let's leave it at that. Just please don't let her ask any more questions.

But she looked confused. And that meant more questions.

"Dropped it off? What'd ya mean? You didn't just put it back in the box, did you? Because if you did, she's gonna think she's losing her mind when she finds it there."

He took another deep breath. He might as well just tell her. She'd probably find out from Lois later anyway.

"No. Uh. No." He paused and cleared his throat. "I sorta ordered some lilies and left them and the picture with a note telling her to meet me here at two o'clock today."

The words just kept coming. He couldn't believe he'd said them until they came out. But he did. And a small part of him was relieved.

"Okay…let me get this straight. You took her lilies, her favorite flower, left the picture and a note?"

Boy, she catches on quick. Good summary, too. Yep, that's pretty much what happened. Now, please don't take it any further.

A sheepish grin crept across his face and he stuffed his hands deeper in his jean pockets.

"Yeah."

"Okay. First of all, where did you get the lilies this time of year? I know they don't have them down at the Main Street Florist right now."

Oh no. Not this question. Okay. Just breathe. This isn't hard. Just tell her. Just don't make eye contact. She might get even more out of you if you look directly at her.

He looked at his feet as he answered.

"Germany."

"Germany! Why Germany?"

So, he couldn't help but look at her after that reaction. His head shot up as he walked to the sofa, sat down and turned to face her.

"I got them from a florist online in Heidelberg. It's where her dad got her mom's lilies." He paused and shifted back away from her. "You know, the ones she's holding in the picture."

She closed her eyes, sighed and smiled. He wasn't sure what to make of her. He didn't always know what was going on in that quick witted head of hers.

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"So…do you like her?"

Uh…

He didn't think she'd ask it. But he should've known that when Chloe Sullivan goes after something, she goes full throttle until she gets what she wants. He should've known this conversation wouldn't be any different.

But what was he supposed to say? Was he even sure himself? Sometimes he thought he knew. Like last night. And during the movie. And when they were supposedly looking for the picture.

Yes, all those times he thought he knew. But, when someone actually asked the question…out loud…did he know?

"I don't know."

Well, that's original. But, it was kinda the truth.

"Right. So all of this has just been something nice for a friend?"

"No."

What? No? Um…Well.

He wasn't even sure what he was saying. The words just kept coming.

"So, it wasn't something nice or she's not your friend?"

Argh. This drove him even crazier than he already felt.

He quickly stood and ran both hands through his hair. He honestly had never felt like this in his entire life.

"No, Chloe. I don't know. I don't know what's going on. Everything has surprised me this week. I don't want to feel what I'm feeling, but I do. I don't know what it is, but something has changed. Something…for her." He paused and walked to the window, resting his hand on the windowsill. "And I just…I just want her to be happy."

There was a pause as she stood and slowly joined him at the window, placing her hand on his arm.

"Then make her happy, Clark."

Maybe that's what he'd been waiting for. Maybe those were the words he needed to hear.

Or maybe that's what had been in front of him all along, but no one had pointed it out. Out loud, anyway.

He looked at his best friend. He truly loved Chloe. He knew she must love him more than he'll ever know to be able to utter those words. And that made him love her even more.

They both smiled as he pulled her into a hug.

She slowly pulled away and looked up at him.

"Listen…I don't think I'm gonna be able to make it with the two of you to the cemetery later." What? Not go? That means it'll just be two of us. She paused as he shot her a confused look. "I mean, I just have so much work to catch up on back in Metropolis. And going back to the place that was meant to be _my_ place of eternal rest only a year ago still creeps me out a little."

Well, that was understandable. But, he still wished she could go. He didn't know what he'd feel if he and Lois were alone again.

He nodded his head slowly and darted his eyes.

"Oh, hey." She looked at her watch. "It's almost two. I'd better get going before she gets here."

He reached and grabbed her arm. She couldn't leave just yet. Chloe would soften the blow when Lois arrived.

"No, wait, Chloe. Please stay. It might be easier with you here when she shows up."

She paused and looked up at him.

"Sure."

"Thanks." They both smiled as he motioned to the stairs. "Let's head on inside. I'm gettin' a little hungry."

He hadn't eaten all day. He'd been too nervous. But she'd made him feel better and had actually calmed him down. And he didn't need to be too anxious when Lois got there. That'd really tip her off.

They walked down the stairs, out of the barn and to the house. His parents had just finished lunch when they walked in.

"Hey, Chloe."

"Hi, Mrs. Kent."

Both of his parents sat at the kitchen island, while he reached in the fridge for the milk.

"Do you want some lunch, Chloe? We're just finishing up, but I can leave it out if you're hungry."

"No, thanks, Mrs. Kent. I can't stay too long. I'm just gonna stick around until Lois shows up."

Clark set the milk on the counter and turned, listening to his father speak as he fixed another sandwich.

"You know, Chloe…we are more than happy to help pay for this."

His mother hopped off the barstool and smiled at Chloe.

"Yeah, Chloe. We know it was all Clark's idea, but it was something that we wanted to do, too." She stepped forward and pulled Chloe into a hug. "You and Lois have both done so much for us…" She paused as she pulled away and looked at Chloe. "…And for Clark."

He looked at Chloe and they both smiled. Sometimes, he didn't know the right words to say. But he knew his mom never failed.

"Thanks, Mrs. Kent."

His mother crossed her arms and took a step back.

"I know I could never thank you enough for what you've done to help out with this, Chloe. It means so much to me that Clark wanted to do this for Lois' mom. Being a mom myself, that touches me more than any of you will ever know. You, Lana and Lois are all like the daughters I never had, but always wanted. You're each special and unique in your own ways." She moved closer to Chloe and put her hand on her cheek. "And you will all always hold a special place in my heart."

He reached for a clean glass in the cabinet. Turning around, he looked at Chloe and smiled. He might not always be able to think of the right words, but he knew how to emphasize good ones when he heard them.

"And mine, too."

Chloe smiled and hopped on the barstool next to his father.

That's when he heard it. He heard the tires on the gravel. His heart rate increased. His throat felt dry.

And the flutter had returned.

He heard every step. He heard every breath.

He heard…her.

She softly knocked on the old screen door.

"Oh, hey, Lois." His mother walked to the door and held it open as Lois stepped inside the kitchen. "Lois, have you eaten? We've already had lunch, but I can whip something up for you, if you like?" She moved to stand next to his father.

The woman never ceased to be a mom.

"No, thanks, Mrs. Kent. I'm fine."

He poured the milk into the glass, then placed the container back in the fridge.

It was just nerves. That's all it was. He was just nervous about what she'd think of the memorial.

But he was also so happy. So, maybe that's why he couldn't contain his smile.

He watched as she nervously looked around at everyone standing in the kitchen. Apparently, he wasn't the only one extremely happy.

"Okay, got your note, Smallville. I'm here. So, what's going on?" She paused and looked at each of them. "And what is with the freaky smiles?"

Before he could say anything, Chloe hopped off the barstool, stepped closer to her cousin and pulled her in for a hug.

"I love you, Lois."

And, without realizing it, his heart jumped a little.

"Uh…you aren't possessed again, are you, Chlo? 'Cause if ya are, I want no part of it this time."

He had to smile. No matter the situation, you could usually count on Lois' sarcasm to make an appearance.

Chloe pulled back and grinned, keeping her hands on her cousin's shoulders.

"No, I'm not possessed." She smirked and looked back over her shoulder at Clark. "I'm just happy."

Weren't they all? It seemed everyone was excited this day had finally come.

"Happy? You sure you don't mean drunk?"

It was something he found himself doing a lot lately around her. Smiling. And…he just didn't know how to stop.

"No, Lois, I'm not drunk. But, unfortunately, I can't stay. I've gotta get back to Metropolis. I just came by to take care of a few things for a friend." She turned and smiled at Clark. She turned back to Lois. "But, Lois, I just want you to know…that everything will be okay."

He'd heard that phrase a lot in the last few days. He had even said it a few times himself. And he couldn't get the image out of his head of the tears cascading down her cheeks. No one should have to go through that. At least, not alone.

He knew what he had to do.

Setting his glass of milk on the counter, he nodded his head in agreement with Chloe.

"Okay, all of you are really starting to creep me out, so if someone doesn't start talking soon…"

She could be so melodramatic.

"Lois."

"What, Smallville?"

He smiled. He'd never let on, especially to her, but he secretly liked the nickname. It was just another thing that belonged to only them.

Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself. Here goes everything.

"We know this week hasn't been the best for you. That's partly my fault."

She cocked her hips and crossed her arms. The walls were, apparently, up.

"Okay. You're right. Go on."

He smiled. Well at least she said he was right. He shook his head.

"So, we've been thinking."

"We? Who's we, Smallville?"

"Chloe, my parents and I."

So, it was his original idea to do something. But he honestly couldn't have done any of it without them. His parents paid for the memorial and Chloe did all the legwork. So, of course, they were a part of it.

His father cleared his throat and spoke as he put a hand on his wife's back.

"Yes, and Lois, we want you to know that this is something we all wanted to do, and we were glad to do it."

"Glad to do what?" She looked at Clark. "What's going on?"

This was it. His heart was racing. He was thankful no one else in the room had super hearing. They'd be deaf from the pounding in his chest.

He looked at each of them. Chloe smiled. She knew.

She picked up her keys off the island.

"Right. Well, I've gotta get going." She pulled Lois into another hug. "Just give me a call later, cuz."

"Okay…sure."

Chloe released her embrace and walked to the door, stopping to turn around and wave.

"Bye."

He wasn't sure if it was directed at Lois or him. But he had a feeling it was meant for both.

"Uh…bye, Chlo."

Lois turned back around as his mother walked to her and gave her a hug.

"We're gonna go, too, Lois. I wish we could stay, but we've got some things to do."

What? They didn't say anything about leaving.

His mother sure could be sneaky.

She pulled away from Lois and smiled as his father walked up behind his wife and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. And Lois, I know we've said it before, but you're welcome here anytime."

He had to resist the urge to say it.

"Okay…thanks, Mr. Kent."

His mother walked into the dining room, took her coat off the back of one of the chairs, then walked to the screen door. She stopped and turned back to Lois.

"Oh, and Lois? It was all Clark's idea."

His mother. So unselfish yet so crafty at the same time.

Lois smiled as his parents walked out the door.

And then there were two.

He leaned against the kitchen counter and shoved his hands in his pockets. He still couldn't stop smiling.

"Okay, Smallville. What's going on? What was all your idea?"

Just breathe. You can do this. You've been preparing all week for this. Remember, it's just Lois. Just…Lois.

He took a deep breath, glanced at the floor for the right words, then looked back up at her.

"You wanna go for a ride, Lois?"

A ride? That's all you got? Well, at least it was nonchalant.

"I'm not going anywhere, Smallville, til I find out what's going on."

Couldn't she just do what was asked for once in her life?

He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Come on, Lois, don't you trust me? It's not like I'm asking you to go see the world with me. It's just a short ride in the truck."

Why did she have to be so difficult? He should've just picked her up and thrown her in the truck.

She sighed, shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Okay, fine. Let's go for a ride in the truck."

Finally! His smile stretched across his face.

"Okay."

They had to go now before she changed her mind.

He grabbed his jacket out of the living room and put it on as he walked to the door. As he took his truck keys out of his pocket, he noticed she hadn't moved. Was something wrong?

"Hold up, there, Smallville. Just where is it that we're going exactly?"

Oh, this question? Well, the element of surprise was in his favor.

He leaned closer to her, smiled and whispered.

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise."

She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine, let's go."

This wasn't going to be easy. But then, when was anything around her.

She brushed past him as she walked out the door and to the truck. This was going to be interesting.

He walked out the door, closing it behind him, then slowly made his way to the truck. He hopped in the driver's side. She was already sitting, somewhat uncomfortably, on the seat next to him.

She had no clue. And he loved it.

He started the engine and pulled away from the farm, turning onto the main road.

Why was he so nervous? What would she think? What would she say?

A part of him didn't want to rehash old memories. This marker honoring her mother would do that. But he hoped she would see what it really was. Closure.

He didn't have that with his birth mother. And he knew Lois needed it. It'd help her get through that same day, and any other day she felt the loss, every year.

The closer he got, the more anxious he became. He couldn't stand it any longer. Part of him just wanted to pull the truck over on the side of the road, pick her up and super speed there.

But the repercussions from that would probably overwhelm all he'd been planning.

And he knew that patience paid off.

He turned the truck off the main road and onto a small side road. He figured she probably knew by now where they were going. But she still probably had no clue as to why.

"Uh…Smallville?"

Nope. Not a clue.

He parked and turned off the truck's engine. He opened his door and was about to get out when she grabbed his arm.

"Wait a minute! What are we doing at the cemetery, Smallville? Last I checked, it wasn't Halloween, so what's going on?"

He didn't think he'd grow tired of that sarcasm ever again.

Opening the door, he smiled and slid out of the truck.

"Come on, Lois. I just thought we'd have a look around."

"A look around?"

He closed the door and began walking in the direction he knew too well. He didn't hear her door, so she must've still been in the truck. Oh well.

Always leave 'em wondering. They'll eventually come looking.

He walked over the hill and heard her door open and slam, then heard her footsteps behind him.

Then he saw it. The brown marble shined in the bright sunlight. He stopped in front of it as she caught up to him and turned to look at her.

"Okay, Smallville. You drag me all the way out here-"

"Lois."

"-without the decency of an explanation. You could at least-"

"Lois."

"-give me some clue as to what we're doing in a-"

"Lois!"

How could someone so smart, so intelligent, so quick witted always miss what was right under their nose?

"What!"

He smiled and shook his head. Yep, he was certain no one else had this effect.

"Do you think you could ever shut up long enough to realize what's right in front of you?"

For a moment, he meant it in every sense possible.

He pointed to the memorial next to them. Her eyes followed his finger and widened as she quietly read the inscription to herself. Her jaw dropped as she read each line.

Her gaze then fell below the inscription to the picture on the stone. She looked up at him. He was pretty sure he saw some mistiness, but he had a feeling if the tears fell, they'd be ones of joy.

"Clark…I…"

He smiled and stepped closer to her, pulling her into a hug.

"I know, Lois."

He took a deep breath as she once again pressed her cheek against his chest. She raised her arms and pulled him closer.

They didn't need words. They'd never really needed them. They always had their own communication.

So, really he should've always known. But sometimes life gets in the way and priorities get confused.

But after all that had happened in the last few days, nothing in his life could compare to this moment. He could feel her. He knew she was going to be okay. And he knew everything would be different from now on.

For it was then he realized it'd only just begun.


End file.
